I'm Scared, Scott
by TheGoldWillStay
Summary: Emma McCall is trying to survive the chaotic world her brother has thrown her in. But then strange notes begin appearing out of nowhere, and she gets the feeling that she is being watched. Suddenly, her biggest fear isn't the supernatural, but her new stalker. Matt Daehler/OC
1. Chapter 1

SHAPE SHIFTED PART I

Emma was standing near the entrance of the school when she was crushed by a hug. The air was knocked out of her for a moment before she was able to regain her posture. The attacker, she saw, was none other then Stiles Stilinski.

"Stiles!" she scolded playfully. Stiles released Emma from her hug and made exasperated statements.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" he exclaimed, but then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I was afraid that you died."

A laugh escaped her lips. "Stiles, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"It's true Emma, I've barely seen you all week."

"You and Scott were following Allison around all day yesterday" she justified.

"And looking for Lydia" he added.

Emma's smile faltered at the name of Lydia Martin. Not only has she stolen all of Stiles's interest, but she seems to have taken up his conversation of lately also.

Emma cleared her throat. "Speaking of Scott, where is he?"

"Oh, he's with Alison. We just got here a few moments ago. By the way, why weren't you with us. You usually call shotgun for the jeep."

"I walked to school" she explained. "I just needed some fresh air."

This wasn't exactly what happened. You see, Emma had gone to visit Stiles the other night while he was apparently looking for Lydia. Stiles seemed to be having a very...Lydia filled dream when she got there. Emma couldn't be in the same car as Stiles this morning, for she was completely in love with him, and their conversation obviously would have been something of the fact that Stiles was in love with, not her, but Lydia.

She wouldn't have been able to stand it that morning, even though she has to endure it every other day.

"You should come to morning practice with us" Stiles suggested.

"Oh, I don't know. I was planning on-"

"Going to the library?" he guessed. Emma tilted her head. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Stiles put his hands on my shoulder, wearing a clever smile. "Well...yeah. But it's okay, I'll same you from your internal nerdiness. Just follow me."

Emma let out yet another laugh and let Stiles drag her onto the lacrosse field for morning practice.

The field was colder then Emma had expected. However, Stiles had given her his lacrosse sweatshirt, so she counted that as a plus.

Her brother was playing goalie in the goal post for some reason. She didn't think much of it until he had run into a player, completely tackling him.

Emma couldn't help but let out an amused laugh, even though her brother's unusual actions were cruel.

"McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled. "Normally the goalie stays in the goal."

"Sorry, coach" Scott apologized.

Again, he repeated his actions, tackling a player with a number '8' on their jersey.

"McCall!"

"Sorry, coach."

Emma was seated right near the water cooler for the lacrosse team, so she noticed when one of the players came up for a drink of water.

His number '8' identified him as the player Scott had just tackled. 'Daehler' was written above the number. The player took off his helmet, to reveal a brunette boy who was no older then her brother. His face showed an emotion of pain.

Emma's laugh came to a sudden halt. Guilt of laughing make her have to ask,"Are you okay?"

The boy's gaze drifted onto her. "What?"

"Are you okay? I mean-it's just-I saw Scott hit you pretty hard."

The boy stared at her for a moment before cracking a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. McCall does have a hard hit though." He rolled out his shoulder.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. I have to live with him."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed. "You're McCall's sister?"

Emma nodded. "I'm Emma."

The boy sent her a smile. "I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you, Matt" she returned the smile.

"Daehler, get back over here!" the coach called.

Matt quickly put his head gear back on. "See you around, Emma."

"Yeah, you too."

As Emma set her gaze back into the field, she was met with a startling scene.

Another lacrosse player, one in her Chemistry class by the name of Isaac Lahey, was being pulled away by Stiles's dad, Sheriff Stilinski.

She quickly got up, smoothing out my white floral dress hidden beneath Stiles's large jacket, and ran out to her brother.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He's getting arrested for his father's murder." Scott seemed fearful from his own words.

"Why are you so concerned?" she asked.

"Because, Emma, he's a werewolf, and tonight's his first full moon."


	2. Chapter 2

SHAPE SHIFTER PART II

"Scott!" Emma called, trying to catch up to her brother that was fiercely running down the hall.

She was trying to run after him, but she was not as gifted as her werewolf brother. She continuously ran into other students. She hadn't managed to knock anyone over.

That is, until she ran into a familiar lacrosse player. Matt Daehler was taken aback as something flew straight into his chest. It barely felt like anything, but the thing that worried him the most was when he felt the camera string around his neck snap, causing his camera to fall.

However, whatever had run into him had apparently ended up on the floor also, and they were able to catch the camera.

Emma had barely caught the camera though, and that caused guilt to fly through her as she realized she could have broken something so expensive. Even more guilt came when she saw that she knew the person she had run into.

"Matt" she said, greeting the lacrosse player she had met earlier that day.

Matt lowered his gaze and met her eyes. He immediately hit recognition.

"Oh god, Emma. Are you alright?"

He grabbed her by the forearms and hoisted her up. She steadied herself on her feet.

She began apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Matt. I should have been looking where I was going. I could've broken your camera."

Matt brushed it off. "Nah, it's cool. I should've watched where I was going too. Beside-" Matt turned his camera on and handed it to her. "-it's fine. See?"

Emma studied the screen, before turning the camera around and studying the lenses. She felt her fingers press a button by accident, and then she saw a flash.

She had just accidentally taken a picture of herself.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just-" she stopped herself as she caught sight of we brother once more.

She shoved the camera quickly into Matt's arms. "I have to go, but please delete that terrible picture I just took." With that said she quickly jogged after her brother, fully intent on catching him this time.

Matt chuckled to himself lightly as she left. That girl was obviously in a rush. He turned his attention back to his camera.

He was about to delete the picture Emma had just taken when he stopped himself.

The picture was perfect.

Her curls had been flown into the beautiful style from her running. Her eyes were directly aimed at the lens, and no glare ruined him from being able to see her perfect hazel eye color. On her face she wore the faintest of smiles, and her cheeks were naturally red from her lack of breath from running.

She looked beautiful.

Matt looked in the direction that he saw Emma running to. He was aware of the tardy bell ringing, but in that moment he didn't care.

He followed that hall she went down to a glass door. Through it he could see both Emma and Scott McCall, standing near a black car. Matt wondered, maybe, if he took it at the right moment, if it would be just as perfect.

He raised his camera to his face and snapped another picture. It had been just as she turned her head to the side. The wind blew her hair around her neck as if she were a model.

It was perfect.

Emma and her brother had gotten into the car and left. Matt began making his way to class again. But then, purely by chance, he saw a locker with a sticker on it. The sticker had the name Emma McCall written in beautiful cursive letters.

Matt thought about how her writing seemed to be as beautiful as she did. He then rethought about when they met just earlier today. He began realizing that she had looked gorgeous even in that Stilinski lacrosse jersey. Matt couldn't believe that someone like her would hang out with an outcast like Stiles. He supposed it was because of her brother. But then another thought came to his head.

Does she know how beautiful she is?

Matt looked around the hall and noted how everyone was cleared out already. He swiftly took out a paper and a pencil from her backpack and wrote a small message onto it.

'I believe that you looked extremely beautiful today'

It was a small message, but he hoped that maybe it would get the message across, and that she would know how gorgeous she actually looked.

Matt quickly slipped the note into Emma's locker and then hurried to class, trying to come up with a good excuse as to why he would be coming in late.


	3. Chapter 3

' _I believe that you looked extremely beautiful today_ '

Emma couldn't help the large grin that came to her face as she read the note that had just fallen out of her locker.

She looked across the hall and saw Stiles Stilinski not far away. She waved eagerly, and he waved back.

Emma hadn't spoken to Stiles since the other night when he drove her home right before he went to meet Derek at the police station. This morning he spoke about it being horrid.

Emma had to wonder if he had put this note in her locker. Actually, it would have had to of been. Who else would have?

Emma made her way to her friend. "Hey, Stiles" she greeted.

He smiled warmly. "Hey."

She took a deep breath. "So I opened my locker and I found your note."

Stiles looked puzzled. "My note, what do you mean?"

Emma's eye temporarily widened. "Didn't you write me a note yesterday?"

Stiles shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Why, what did it say?"

Emma shook her head. "Um, nothing never mind." She quickly turned around and nearly ran to her first period class.

She took a seat near the back window and tried to calm herself down. That was so embarrassing.

"Hey, Emma" a voice greeted her. She looked up to see Matt sitting down in the seat beside her. She had forgotten that he was in her class. But soon remembered that's where she first remembered him from. First period and fourth.

"You don't usually sit here" he pointed out.

"Oh, I'm, um, trying to avoid someone."

Stiles then walked into the classroom. He took his seat next to where she should've been. When he found her absent he looked around, but was unable to find her.

Matt noticed her gaze. A part of him felt anger and jealousy of her staring at another boy like that, but he ignored it. Instead, he tried to be helpful to her.

"He probably didn't deserve you."

Emma set her curious gaze on him.

"Whoever you're trying to avoid" he explained. "They probably didn't deserve the smartest girl at the school."

Emma let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, why would a highschoolers not want to date someone younger than them? Why not the biggest nerd ever?"

Matt frowned.

"Emma, don't-"

"Emma!" they looked up to find Stiles staring down at them. "What's wrong, why aren't you sitting by me?"

Emma just shook her head and looked down.

"Is this because of that note you were talking about?"

Matt's head snapped up.

"Just tell me what it said, maybe I actually did write it and just forgot."

Emma thought Stiles left the note, Matt felt slightly angry again.

Emma looked nervous. "Stiles, it's-it's not about the note" she lied.

"Then what?" Stiles asked.

"I...I just wanted to sit next to Matt today."

Stiles's gaze snapped onto Matt. His jaw tightened, but Emma didn't catch it, only Matt.

He returned his gaze to Emma. "Why?" he demanded.

Emma was taken aback by the harshness in his voice. "B-Because...um...we're both friends, and I wanted to sit by my friend. Isn't that okay?"

"Well, aren't I your friend also?" Stiles argued.

"Well, yeah. But-"

"I asked her out last night" Matt put in quickly.

Both students in front of him gave him and shocked and curious stare, along with a few eazedropping classmates.

Stiles looked to Emma. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, um, we're trying to figure out where to go tonight."

"Oh" Stiles's shocked look remained on his face. "Well, congratulation. Um, I have to go back to my seat."

Stiles quickly exited the scene.

Emma turned to Matt. "Oh my goodness, Matt, thank you so much."

"No problem" he told her. "I'm sure your real reason for not wanting to see him is legit."

Emma looked down and blushed. "Um, yeah. Thanks."

Matt patted Emma on the shoulder. His hand lingered on her skin, but it went unnoticed.

Matt was tying his shoes for lacrosse practice when Scott and Stiles came up to him. Scott had picked him up and practically thrown him to a locker, his back hitting the metal roughly. Scott then placed an arm on his shoulder, preventing him from leaving.

"This guy, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it was Matt" Stiles told him. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Scott turned back to him.

"So, Matt, I hear you asked my sister out."

"Um..." Matt was tempted to say 'no', but then he realized that then he would have to explain his actions. And he wasn't prepared to say he had felt guilty for not signing the note he put in Emma's locker.

"Um...yeah, McCall, why?" he finally got out.

"That's my sister" he practically spat. "I want to know what your intentions are."

Matt looked to Stiles, who was staring at him intently. He began wondering what his problem was.

"I-I just want to take her out on a date" Matt said, trying to come up with a believable story. "That's it, I swear."

"Why?" Stiles piped up.

"Well, she's pretty."

Matt felt Scott's hand tighten, and he realized that he said the wrong thing.

"And she's really nice" Matt quickly put in. "I just want to get to know her."

"Listen" Scott said. "I don't want you-"

"McCall, Daehler, Stilinski! Hurry up!" Coach's voice was heard from just outside.

Scott released Matt. "You're off the hook for now, Daehler."

Both him and Stiles walked ahead, while Matt made sure to be behind.

When they got to the field Matt instantly spotted Emma. She was talking to none other then Jackson Whiddemore.

"What's she doing with Jackson?" Matt overheard Scott and Stiles talking.

"I think their still friends" Scott whispered. "After all, he saved her from Peter a few times."

Matt furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Well I don't like him" Stiles said. "And I don't like her hanging out with him."

Matt looked ahead and saw the two of them talking. Jackson casually put his hand on her shoulder and she didn't seem to mind. Matt envied that.

Because it wasn't until Scott and Stiles questioned him about asking Emma out that he realized what the perks of dating her would be.

She was beautiful. She was kind. She was smart. Matt realized that he wanted her badly, and he knew exactly how to get her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the comments :)**

Matt had been able to catch Emma after practice. He began their conversation about talking about how they had sat together at the previous class, but then he drifted to how he saved her from Stiles sitting next to her. He then spoke of how he said he asked her out.

"Yeah" Emma said. "Thanks for that. Really. I'm just not sure they'll believe it for that long."

"Why?" Matt asked curiously.

"Because I'm...me" she gestured to herself. "Nothing specifically special.

Matt vigorously shook his head. "No Emma, don't say that! I actually came over to ask you on a date...a real one."

Emma looked at him disbelieving.

"Listen if you don't like me in that way, we don't even have to have a relationship. Just one date, please."

Emma stared at Matt for a small amount if time. She was deciding whether or not to trust him. Whether or not this whole thing was a prank. But then Emma remembered Stiles, and how Matt so quickly stood up for her. She decided to give him a try.

"Okay Matt, I guess we could try one date..." she nervously scratched the back of her head.

Matt's face bloomed into a smile. "This is awesome. Thanks, Em."

Emma nodded, still a bit unsure of herself. "Well, where are we going to, you know, go."

"Let me get your number and address" Matt said. "I'll surprise you."

Emma felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she quickly got out a piece of paper and wrote down her information. She handed the paper to Matt.

"Thanks, I'll pick you up at seven. Where something casual, okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay."

Matt sent her a large smile. Emma blushed and gave him a small smile in return.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tonight" he told her.

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you then" Emma agreed.

Matt gave one last smile before turning to leave.

Emma let out a relieved sigh. Her head began spinning, and she suddenly felt very anxious about her date. Matt was a very good looking guy in her opinion. However, she had only met him a few days ago, and she wasn't sure what he was like.

What should she do? What does he like? Where were they going? Emma began wondering stupid things. Would he kiss her? Would she let him? Emma had never been kissed before. Had he? What do people do on dates?

Someone suddenly grabbed Emma by the shoulders, and she let out a short shriek. He turned around hurriedly to see her brother standing there.

Scott held wide eyes as he looked at his sister. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she quickly brushed off. "You just startled me."

Scott looked ahead of her. "I thought I heard Matt, what did he say to you?"

"He just...told me when he was going to pick me up" Emma told him.

Scott scoffed. "Why did you agree to go on a date with him?"

"He's nice" she offended.

"You don't even know him" he argued. "What's his last name?"

"Daehler."

"How old is he?"

Emma hesitated before speaking. "He's...your...age."

"Emma, he's seventeen, you're only fifteen. I doubt mom will allow you to go on a second date. You're not allowed to date guys older than you."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"But that's never been I rule" Emma groaned.

"You've never dated anyone before" Scott told her. "Watch, mom will say 'no'."

But she didn't. Melissa was very excited about her daughter's first date. She went out and bought a strapless sun dress just for the occasion. She even straightened her daughter's hair.

When she walked into the living room, completely ready for the date, Scott groaned.

"Mom, what are you doing?" he demanded. "You're supposed to tell her she's not allowed to go."

"But that would be rude" Melissa told her son. "And besides, my first date was with a man five years older than me."

"That doesn't make it better" Scott insisted. "I'm worried about him taking advantage of her."

"Scott, it's the first date, calm down" his mother insisted.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Emma turned panicked. "I-I'm not ready. I have to brush my teeth."

She began running up the stairs.

"Honey, you already did!" Melissa called.

"Again!" Emma yelled down.

"Scott, you answer the door" Melissa instructed. "I'll go get her."

Scott cursed to himself before heading to the door, roughly swinging it open. Matt stood in the doorway, and slightly stumbled back at Scott's rough actions.

"Hey, Scott-"

"Don't try to have sex with her" Scott instructed him.

Matt's eyes widened. "What? No! I wasn't-"

He was interrupted again. "My mom might not understand this, Emma sure as Hell doesn't, but I do. I know what a boy like you is thinking, okay? I know what I was thinking my first date."

"McCall, I don't-"

"-and no kissing. In fact, don't even try to hold her hand, and no-"

This time, Scott was interrupted. Melissa came down the stairs quickly, with Emma right behind her.

"Sorry about the wait, Matty" Melissa began.

"It's fine, Mrs. McCall" Matt said politely. "I didn't mind."

His eyes drifted and he then noticed Emma. A nervous lump suddenly formed in his throat. She looked absolutely stunning, as she always had. But it seemed she had become even more beautiful. A group of sudden impure thoughts clouded his brain. The kind of thoughts that Scott had warned him about.

Matt cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, hoping to drive the thoughts away.

"Emma, you look..."

"Sexy? I know, right?" Melissa laughed to herself.

Emma's eyes widened and she blushed crazily. She averted her eyes to the ground.

"Mom!" Scott yelled.

"You look beautiful, Emma" Matt finished.

Emma's eyes snapped to his. She let out a small smile.

"You look great too, Matt" she said. She gestured to his pair of dark blue jeans, and his ironed black button up shirt.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Have her back by nine" Scott demanded.

"Scott!" Emma scolded. "It's already seven."

"So?"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "You have until eleven."

"Thank you, Mrs. McCall" Matt said. He then moved out of the doorway, and made room for Emma. She hesitated before walking, but then soon followed him out.

Matt walked her out to his car and opened the door for her. Emma smiled to herself.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Do you know that restaurant by the graveyard? The one with the fancy tables outside?"

Emma nodded.

"There."

The restaurant had been a fun experience. Matt had told her amazing stories about when he tried to take abnormal photos with his camera. Each one had her laughing to the point of tears.

He made sure she talked though. He asked her questions about herself, and seemed throughout interested. Even when she began talking about smart thing that she was half way sure he didn't understand.

Afterwards, they decided to take a walk past the cemetery. Emma didn't exactly want to, but Matt dared her.

They walked side by side, continuously laughing.

"So, did you ever find the camera after that?" she had asked.

"Oh, yeah" Matt replied. "One photo was actually put in a magazine. Who knew people liked pictures of the inside of a fish tank, right?"

Emma let out a loud laugh. She covered her mouth while laughing, and Matt took notice. He hated when she covered her teeth, he thought her smile was beautiful.

"Why do you do that?" Matt asked.

"Do what?"

"Cover your smile."

Emma shrugged. "I don't like my teeth. My mom couldn't afford braces when I was younger. I still suffer taunting."

"Well, you should stop" Matt told her. "Because I love your smile. I think those taunters are just jealous you were born with a perfect smile, while they had to make theirs."

The pair suddenly stopped walking and Emma looked Matt in the eye.

"Thank you" she said. "For all the compliments that you gave me tonight."

Matt stepped closer and lightly touched her right cheek.

"You should know how beautiful you are" he told her.

As they stared at each other, Matt realized how close they were. The nervous lump came back. As Matt stared at her, he wondered if she would let him kiss her. Though, he actually wanted much more.

He stepped a bit closer and put his right hand on her waist. Her breathing slightly deepened, but his altogether quickened. He began leaning down.

"Emma McCall?"

The sudden voice caused them both to jump. Emma sighed in relief and put some space between Matt and her. She really liked him, but she wasn't ready to have her first kiss yet.

She looked ahead and saw a sight that scared her. Isaac Lahey stood there. He wore a large leather jacket and black jeans. His hands hung loosely in his front pockets.

Isaac studied the two.

"And Daehler?" he said, recognizing his lacrosse partner.

"Lahey? I thought you were on the run" Matt said.

"I am" Isaac spoke. "I just wanted to take a walk." He smiled. "I didn't know I was going to walk into your make-out mania over here."

Emma shrunk back.

"What would your brother say?" Isaac teased. "Not to mention his dorky little sidekick."

Emma put a hand over her face.

"Lahey, what the Hell is wrong with you?" Matt accused. He had no idea what happened to his lacrosse partner, who used to be to shy to say anything at all.

"Nothing" Isaac said. "Nothing is wrong with me at all."

He then disappeared through the darkness that had grown.

Matt looked to Emma. "Hey, are you alright?"

Emma nodded, but she didn't look convinced.

"Did you know him?" he asked.

"He's in my chem class. He usually doesn't talk much. He looks a lot different." She looked at the time on her phone.

"It's about ten thirty" she said. "I should be getting home now."

"Yeah" Matt said sadly. "Let's get to the car."

After they arrived at the McCall house, Matt walked her to her door.

"I had a really good time" he said.

"Me too" Emma agreed. "We should do this again."

"Yeah" Matt agreed quickly.

Emma looked around her front porch before looking back to Matt. She reached up and placed a single kiss on his right cheek.

"Thank you, Matt" she said, before quickly disappearing inside her door.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt walked to school that morning with a large smile on his face. Him and Emma had both admitted to having a wonderful time on the date together, and he was hoping that she would agree to go on another one with him.

As he walked up the steps of Beacon Hills High he tried to scope her out. He stopped short when he spotted her talking to none other then Jackson Whiddemore.

He felt a large amount of jealousy suddenly possess him. He also felt a bit of anger, as if Emma should know better then to talk to other guys. After all, Emma had him to think about, not Jackson. But Matt then realized that he was being too harsh, for they had only gone on one date so far.

But as he watched her talk to Jackson, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in the bright blue sweater she wore. It was met by dark blue skinny jeans and a navy blue knot scarf.

He felt himself raising his camera, and he snapped a picture of her pose. Her hands were crossed in front of her, and she was looking upwards with a smile. He looked down to his camera screen to see how the picture turned out.

Perfect.

He let go of his camera, letting it fall loose on his neck strap and hit his chest, and then made his way over to the pair talking.

As he walked up to them he made out a bit of their conversation.

"...you could come over to my house later. Maybe you could help me with it" Jackson spoke out.

Emma was going to reply, but her eyes drifted and caught Matt's. She smiled as he made his way up to her.

"Hey" Matt greeted her happily.

"Hey..." she said back. He gave her a large smile, which caused her to blush and look to the ground.

Jackson cleared his throat. "Anyway, think it over Em. I'll call you later." He then began walking away.

"Bye Jackson!" she called after him. He lifted his hand as a wave.

Matt felt a pang of possessiveness, but brushed it off.

"So, about our date last night..." he began.

"Like I said before, I had a really nice time" she smiled widely while talking. "Maybe we could..." She trailed off before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, you were probably going in a different direction. I shouldn't've said anything. I understand if you don't want to go out again."

"What?" Matt asked. His eyes widened. "No! I wanted to know if you wanted to do it again. You know, maybe tonight?"

Emma blushed at her wrong accusations and looked down. "Oh, sorry...it's just...I'm still not used to the, um, dating thing."

"Completely understandable" he told her. "My second year of high school was my first year for actual dates, too."

Emma's smile slightly faltered. "How many have you been on?"

"Not that many" he said quickly. "I only had, like four or five girlfriends before."

Emma cleared her throat. "Who?"

"Most of then moved away. The only one that's still here is Mackenzie Founde."

Emma found herself becoming insecure.

' _Mackenzie Founde is so pretty'_ she thought. ' _How could he move from her to me?'_

"But forget about that" Matt spoke out. "Are you free tonight?"

"I don't know" Emma said. "Jackson asked me to do something for him, and then Scott wanted me to go with him to the ice rink. But he's bringing Allison...and Stiles is bringing Lydia. I don't want to be a fifth wheel."

Matt notice the slight sadness in her voice when she spoke of Stiles and Lydia.

"Maybe we could go out while they're ice skating" Matt told her. "You know, somewhere where it could be just the two of us."

"How about not?" A voice was heard behind them. The two turned to see Lydia and Allison standing there.

"Emma is coming with us to the ice rink tonight" Lydia spoke. "We already made plans."

"Oh! I didn't mean to intrude" Matt said quickly.

Allison chuckled. "It's fine, your Matt, right?"

He nodded.

"Why don't you come with us. You know, so Emma doesn't have to be a 'fifth wheel'" Allison bumped shoulders with her friend, and Emma blushed.

"But won't Scott be mad?" she asked.

Lydia shook her head. "Leave that to us, honey. I'll see you two later."

Both girls then walked off. Emma then turned back to Matt. "Well, I guess that's set."

"Yeah" Matt laughed. "I'll see you after school at practice, okay?"

"Definitely."

The bell rang above them, and they both parted to class.

Matt was sitting on the lacrosse bench as usually after school. Only this time, Emma was sitting on the bleachers to the left of him. Every now and then he would look over to her. She would catch his eye and wave, he would wave back and send a wink her way. She would blush after that ad look at the ground, and then pretend to become interested in the lacrosse practice that she was probably forced to go to all of high school.

Matt began the cycle again as he gazed at the youngest McCall, but was interrupted as Jackson sat down beside him.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked. He was still a bit irritated at seeing him and Emma talking earlier this morning.

"I need to rent a camera. I hear that you're the one to ask" he answered smoothly. He looked around and met eyes with Emma. He nodded his head towards her and she waved back.

Matt tightened the grip on his helmet as he watched his actions.

"What kind of camera?"

"One that can film in low light, all night long." Jackson seemed to have glimpsed at Emma once more as he said this. Matt remembered that Jackson had been asking her to help him with something tonight.

Matt's jaw set in anger, but he was able to make himself look calm.

"What will you be filming?"

"Something in low light, all night long" the lacrosse captain said cockily.

A picture of Emma and Jackson popped into his head. He was kissing her, and unclothing her, all while a camera was filming the two of them.

"Sounds suspicious" Matt hissed.

"Look, do you have the camera or not?"

"Depends, do you have a hundred bucks?" Normally Matt wouldn't charge that much. Actually, he usually didn't charge at all. But Jackson was an exception.

"I drive a Porsche" Jackson chuckled, "what do you think?"

"I think your parents have a hundred bucks" he snapped.

Jackson turned serious. "Can I borrow your camera or not?"

"Sure" Matt said, "I'll drop it off after school."

"Thanks" he muttered before heading to the field.

Matt sent one last look at Emma before following.

Lacrosse practice had only lasted an hour that day, and Emma and Matt met up right after. He walked her to his car.

"You know which ice rink, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, yeah" Matt brushed off. "It's the one Boyd works at."

She nodded. Matt looked down at the space between the two of them. They were close enough, that Matt reached his hand out and grabbed hers. Emma blushed as she looked down to see their intertwined hands.

Matt was about to say something to her, but was interrupted as someone pushed between the two, tearing their hands apart, and standing in the middle of them.

"Stiles!" Emma gasped. "What are you-what are you doing?"

"Scott sent me to ride with the two of you" he said. "That's okay, right?"

"Um, sure, Stilinkski" Matt said quietly. Though, he was actually angry at the boy.

"Great" Stiles said smugly, and walked between the three as they made their way to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

The three casually made their way to Matt's car, and he began making his way to the ice-skating rink. Emma sat up front while Stiles sat in the back. He chose to sit in the middle seat instead of on one of the sides. Matt drove.

He tried to take Emma's hand again during the drive, but Stiles simply glared at him and snapped, "Both hands on the steering wheel! Goodness, you have me and Emma's life at stake."

Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst thing he was able to do on the short drive to the ice skating rink. He also happened to bring up stories of Matt from the past.

"Did you know that Matt got detention for inappropriate touching in the locker room in his sophomore year" Stiles told her. "Is that the kind of reputation you want?"

Stiles wanted Emma to be appalled by these tales. And it kind of worked. But Emma actually became more nervous than appalled hearing these kinds of stories. She wondered if Matt wanted to do that kind of stuff with her. She didn't want to go that far with him at this age, but she wasn't sure if he would wait for her. She hated that Stiles was making her think about this.

Matt simply glared at Stiles through his rear-view mirror after the story had ended.

"We were just kissing" he defended. "It wasn't as if she was giving me a..."

Matt stopped himself as he gazed at Emma, she looked very uncomfortable with the conversation. The way her cheeks flustered gave her a beautiful natural blush, and she kept biting her lip. Matt couldn't deny that she looked incredibly attractive right now. And as she brought her thumb to her mouth and nervously began chewing her nail, he began to be grateful that Stilinski was in the car. Because after watching her lips graciously slide against the finger, he wasn't sure what he would have done if they were alone.

"Giving you a what?" Stiles pestered. "Oh! Did you mean blow job?"

Emma lightly gasped at the word. Matt, however, had to withhold a groan as he heard it. He had heard Emma's gasp and couldn't help but picture them in a different scenario. They were both in a dark room, alone, clothesless. Emma had a gentle hold on Matt's legs as she kneeled before him, and he had a tight grip on her hair as he moved her head oh so perfectly.

Matt had to quickly push the thought aside as he began becoming excited. He shifted uncomfortably and thought of different things until the excitement went away.

"You don't expect Emma to be giving any blow jobs, do you?" Stiles asked.

Matt just about had it with Stiles when he said that, and was glad they finally pulled up to the ice- rink.

"We're here" Matt said. "Get out of the car."

As Stiles began to leave, so did Emma, but he grabbed her wrist, motioning for her to wait. As soon as Stilinski shut the door, he locked it, causing Stiles to knock against the window glass in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked. She had the faintest smile on as she saw her friend locked out.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Matt confessed.

Emma shook her head. "I should apologize, it's my horrible friend."

He chuckled and looked down. "I know, but I don't want you feeling intimidated by stuff you hear that I did in the past. Stuff I did with other people. I want you to know that I'm going to go slow for you, as slow as you'd like."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, Matt."

She reached across the seat and placed a kiss on his right cheek. This caused Stiles to knock on the window vigorously. "Hey! Stop it!"

Emma laughed before opening the car door. Stiles had a hard look on his face. "What did he say to you?"

"Don't worry about it, Stilinski" Matt interrupted. "Don't you have a date of your own to fret over."

Emma slightly winced at the mention of Stiles and Lydia being together. But then se scolded herself, remembering that she had a date of her own.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Matt, but left anyway. Matt placed his arm around Emma as they entered the ice skating rink. They hands were entwined the entire time they ice skated. Neither of them were quit good at it, but they both helped each other out.

Emma had gripped onto Matt tightly the entire time, hoping not to fall. She was glad that he didn't mind. She didn't realize that Matt secretly wished she would grip his skin harder.

As they finished their skating, Matt brought the two of them to the edge of the rink. Emma accident stumbled into him.

"Sorry" she apologized with a smile.

Matt simply laughed and shook his head. "It's fine."

He looked up and caught Scott staring at him. The McCall seemed to have a hard look on his face. "I don't think your brother wanted me to come."

Emma chuckled. "Was sending Stiles not a big enough clue."

Matt laughed again. "I know, what a cock-block."

Emma seemed to laugh nervously at the comment, and her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. Matt looked up and found Scott full-on glaring at him before Allison pulled him away. It was as if he heard it...

Suddenly, a high-pitched screaming broke out in the rink. Emma gasped and the two quickly turned to see Lydia scratching at the ice.

"Scott!" Emma yelled desperately.

"We're got this!" Scott told his younger sister. "Matt take her home. Now!"

Matt firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Emma was breathing heavy. "Oh, Lydia..."

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked.

"She was missing for three days, anything could be wrong."

When Matt reached Emma's house, neither of them got out. They just sat together for a moment.

"Except for _whatever_ just happened with Lydia" Matt began. "I think that was a pretty good date."

Emma giggled. "Me too. Thanks for coming, Matt."

"Thanks for inviting me."

Emma was about to say more, but her phone suddenly began going off. She blushed. "Do you, uh..."

"No, no" Matt said quickly. "Go ahead and take it."

Emma gave him a grateful smiles be answered. Matt momentarily saw Jackson's name appear on caller ID. He gripped the steering wheel.

"Hello?"

" _Emma are you coming over tonight or what?_ " Matt was able to hear.

Emma blushed. "Uh, no. I don't think I can make it."

" _Come on, I'm getting the camera any minute now and everything. You just have to show up, I'll be the active one_." Matt's grip on the wheel was so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Jackson, I-"

" _Come on, I promised not tell your brother or Stilinski. Don't chicken out now._ " Matt felt an unbearable rage building up inside of him.

"Jackson, this isn't really a good time right now. I promise to call you back later. Bye." She quickly hung up before he could say anything else.

"What did he want?"

Emma flinched, and Matt scolded himself. He didn't mean for it to out so harsh.

"He just wanted me to go over a math problem with him" he said quickly. "Nothing big."

Matt knew she was lying. He curled his toes tightly inside his shoes. He put his anger aside and showed her a smile. "Okay."

Emma smiled and leaned across to him and placed another kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we could talk about going on another date...if you want."

"Of course" Matt agreed quickly. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma nodded and exited the car into her car. And soon as he was gone, Matt let a frown appear on his face. An angry frown, directed at Jackson.

Matt pulled out of Emma's driveway, and clicked around her street. He then reparked in front of a house only a few houses away from Emma's.

"I'm only going to see if she leaves..." he told himself. "That's all, just for a few minutes."

It was forty-five minutes later when Jackson asked him when he would bring the camera over that he finally left her house. She was in her room the whole time. He watched through the window while she did homework, read a book, and then began writing in a small notebook. Matt assumed it was a journal. If only he could find a way to read it. Then he wouldn't have to be suspicious of secrets.

But Matt finally left. As soon as he got to Jackson's house he knocked on the door. Jackson answered right away.

"Finally. Got the camera?" he asked.

"Got the money?" Matt countered.

Jackson handed the hundred dollars over. Matt hesitated with the camera.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Emma does it?" he asked.

For a moment, Jackson looked shocked.

"I saw you two talking this morning. And then you called her."

Jackson laughed. "You think I'd be as unoriginal as filming a porno? With little McCall? Don't worry, I'm not into that, or into her."

"Then what do you want the camera for?"

Jackson became serious for a moment. "I'm filming history. My history."

He then snatched the camera and went inside. Matt sent a confused look towards the expensive house before heading back to his car.

He then pulled out his video tablet. The next things he saw changed his life forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma had walked into her brother's room the next morning.

"Scott, what happened with Lydia last night, is she okay? You came home really late."

"Lydia's fine" Scott told her. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Me?" Emma asked. "Why? What happened?"

"Isaac appeared at the ice skating ring last night" he explained. "Erica and Boyd were there too. Derek turned them."

Emma gasped. "That's awful! But...what does that have to do with me? If you think I'll let him turn me you're wrong. I already turned him down once."

"It's not that" Scott quickly told her. "It's just that...Isaac told me he saw you and Matt on your date. He said you were...making out."

Emma's eyes widened and she blushed. "What? No! Matt and I, we didn't kiss. I mean, I kissed him on the cheek, but that's it."

Scott let out a breath of relief. "Thank God, I knew I shouldn't of had to worry about you. You wouldn't do anything wrong."

Emma smiled. There was a honk downstairs.

"Come on" Scott said. "Stiles is waiting."

Emma followed him as they both left the house.

Matt watched as both McCall siblings exited the house. He watched Emma carefully, taking her outfit in fully, making sure to admire her to the full extent.

He had been there for almost an hour. He watched her through the window he looked through last night. It was harder in the morning though, he could see through as clearly.

After what he witnessed with Jackson last night, he began to realized no one in Beacon Hills was safe. He was only watching Emma to make sure she wasn't in any harm.

He raised his camera to eye level and snapped a few picture of her. He wasn't able to justify that in his mind, but he felt the need to do it anyway.

He watch as Emma greeted Stiles, and he watched as he hugged her.

Matt sat upright and tried not to become upset by this. But then he noticed the red tint Stiles caused on Emma's cheeks. Matt clenched his fist.

She blushed. She fucking blushed.

Matt knew Emma used to have feeling for him, but did she still have them?

Of course she did.

Matt suddenly felt a rage build up inside her body. He wanted to do something. He wanted to tell her to stay away from him.

But he couldn't, because then he would scare her off.

Matt felt more anger ripple through his body as he thought of that.

He then waited for Stiles's jeep to pull away, before following them to school.

Matt had surprisingly gotten to school before them. He had suspicions that Stilinski ran out of gas again, but that was only his theory. He waited patiently by Emma's locker for her to show up.

When she appeared down the hall, she was walking with Stilinski. But then she saw him, and she smiled brightly.

Matt realized he couldn't be mad at her as he returned the smile almost automatically.

As soon as she was close enough he placed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed.

As he stared at Stilinski he felt himself wanting I do more then give Emma a simple kiss. He practically wanted to strip her down and show everyone who she belonged to.

But Matt knew Emma wouldn't ever go as far as kissing him on the lips in front of anyone. He knew he had to go slow for her.

A dark part of himself found himself lusting even more over her innocence.

"Hey" Matt said brightly.

"Hey" she replied with as much enthusiasm. She turned to Stiles. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah" Stilinski nodded before walking away. Though, he was able to send one more glare Matt's direction before leaving.

"So, how about we go out for a date tonight?" Matt asked eagerly. "Just the two of us this time."

"Actually, I have to help Scott study for his test tonight" she explained. She quickly added, "But maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow for sure" he said, trying not to make his disappointment obvious.

Emma smiled. "I'm going to go to your game on Friday. I'll be able to cheer you on."

Matt suddenly remembered something. "Oh, here. I wanted you to wear this."

Matt took out his red lacrosse sweatshirt and handed it to Emma. He wanted her to be wearing his name and number. Not McCall's and definitely not Stilinski's.

Emma's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, thank you! I will definitely wear this."

As she grabbed the sweatshirt she started opening her locker. "You have no idea how much I love this. And the lacrosse sweatshirts are actually really warm, so-"

Emma stopped talking as soon as her locker door opened. Her face contorted into an expression of confusion, but it quickly changed to horror, and then she started screaming.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Matt quickly asked.

He quickly looked in her locker, an cringed when he did. There was a horrible smell coming from it, and a dead rodent seemed to be placed in the middle. Her locker door as the scariest part though. Someone had taken the small creatures blood and written a horrifying message in threatening letters.

'STAY AWAY FROM HIM'

Emma continued to cry in fear and she quickly found herself burying her head into Matt's chest.

Matt saw Scott running down the hall towards them, and Stiles followed.

"What happened?" Scott demanded fiercely.

"I don't know" Matt told him truthfully.

"Scott!" Stiles called. As soon as McCall looked his way he pointed out the locker.

Scott's mouth dropped open in surprise. He looked at Matt with an unsure look.

"Emma, come here" Scott instructed after seeing his sister so worked up. "I'm taking you home."

Matt hesitantly let go of her. She quickly grabbed into her brother's arm for support as they left. Stiles sent a suspicious look at Matt before he followed after them.

A crowd seemed to have formed around the locker, and Matt quickly made his way out before the principal could get there. He decided that he would just go home for the day.

As he walked to his car, he suddenly remembered something.

That morning he had a dark thought like this. He wanted to tell Emma to stay away from Stiles. He wanted to threaten her.

But he hadn't done it, he couldn't have. But then he looked back at the scene, and noticed Jackson Whittemore standing near the locker as part of the crowd.

He suddenly realized that the Kanima would do more for him then just kill.

Matt wanted himself to be disgusted by what he just discovered, he wanted himself to be disgusted at the thoughts that crossed his mind after that.

But he couldn't help but smile.


	8. Chapter 8

For the last week Emma and Matt had been dating. The four dates they've had so far all ran smoothly, and Matt felt himself falling deeply in love with the young McCall.

Something about her made him crazy for her. Every thing she did, every word she said was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. There was nothing Matt would want to change.

Except, of course, that stupid friend she always hung around with.

 _Stiles._

Matt hated everything about Stiles. He thought he was an annoying waste of space that continuously took up Emma's time.

Stiles was always suspicious of him too. After the incident a few days ago at Emma's locker, Stiles thought there was something wrong with Matt. He wasn't an actually suspect though.

Emma had told Matt that her brother was scared for her safety because someone was threatening her to stay away from him. No one knew the message was talking about Stiles.

But Matt played it off, saying that he would protect her the entire time, saying that he wasn't scared.

In truth, he was scared, but not of what Scott and Stiles would do, but what he would do. There was an incident that happened just yesterday that scared him the most.

It had been when Matt had used the kanima to kill another victim, the clown working at the car garage.

Stiles had been there, and when he was paralyzed, Matt had the thought of using Jackson to kill him. Slice his throat so that his problems with Emma would be over.

But then Emma appeared. Stiles must have called her on his phone. She too was paralyzed after attempting to open the door to help Stiles.

This is where he scared himself. He didn't actually do anything, but he imagined doing a lot. He imagined doing a lot to Emma.

She was on the ground, completely paralyzed. He could do whatever he wanted to with her. And when he noticed the light tank top and tight skinny jeans she was in, he had an urge that almost made him do it.

He wanted to touch her, he wanted to feel her. And she couldn't say no, because he would have been the one with all the power. Then he decided he wanted to do so much more then just touch her.

But a police siren sounded in the background, and that's what snapped Matt out of his terrible thoughts. He shook his head free of them, and quickly left the scene in his car.

And when Matt sees her today, he is going to do everything in his power to keep those thoughts out of his head. He had first met up with her before fourth period. They passed each other in the hallway.

"Hey, Matt" she greeted him happily. "I was looking for you this morning."

"Oh, I um, I got here late" he told her. He tried to look away from the beautiful dress she was wearing.

"Where are you going to be at lunch?" she asked. She paused. "If you, you know, want to meet up."

"Of course" Matt told her quickly. He smiled. "I'll be in the library with Danny. Meet me there, okay?"

"Okay" she told him.

Emma came closer to give him a quick hug, but Matt had misread the situation. As soon as she came close enough he gently held the back of her neck gently and brought her in with a kiss. She pulled away with a gasp.

Matt's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I thought you were-"

"It's fine" she quickly quieted him.

"Are you sure he asked?" he knew how sensitive she was.

"Yeah, I've actually been meaning to do this" she told him.

Emma put her hands on each of Matt's shoulders. She stood higher on her toes and pulled her face closer to his. She then pressed her lips against his.

For a moment she stood still, but then Matt slowly began moving his lips. Emma seemed not to know what to do, but he didn't mind. His hands rested on her waist, and he found himself pushing her against the locker. He pulled away for a breath of air.

"Matt" Emma breathed. She spoke with a pleading voice. "I-I have to get to class."

"You have time" he told her, before pressing his lips back against her.

His hands moved to the small of her back and he pressed her closer against him.

She pulled away again, seeming nervous. "Matt, we need to go."

"In a minute" he told her.

"Actually, the bell is going to ring any second now" someone spoke out.

Matt and Emma both turned to see Isaac Lahey standing a few feet away, leaning giants the other side of the wall, watching them.

Matt pulled himself away from her. "Lahey, why are you here?"

He shrugged, but then got an evil smirk on his face. "I actually like watching little McCall making out with you. She's pretty hot pressed up against the wall like that."

Emma blushed deeply, looking down at the ground and holding onto Matt tightly.

Matt felt angry. "What are you doing at school, Lahey? Aren't you still a fugitive. Don't you have better things to do then keep interrupting us?"

The bell rang above them.

"I suppose I should be going to class, but I'll stay if you promise me a show."

"I have to go" Emma said, pulling away from Matt.

"I'll see you at lunch" Matt told her as she quickly began walking away.

"I'll walk you to class, Em" Isaac said, still smirking. "We have it together."

Emma tried to stay a far away from Isaac, but he made it difficult as he persistently walked close to her.

He sent Matt one last smirk as they disappeared into a classroom.

"McCall, Lahey, why are you two late?" Mr. Harrison questioned as Emma and Isaac walked in the door.

"We-"

"We were busy making out in the janitor's closet" Isaac interrupted.

Emma gasped and blushed deeply again. She felt as though she could cry from all the humiliation Isaac has brought her. A string of laughs came from around the classroom, and Mr. Harrison's frown deepened.

Scott and Stiles both sent her a worried look.

"McCall, sit with Martin. Lahey, sit with Stilinski" he instructed. "Now, all of you, shut up and do your work."

Lydia was smiling when Emma sat down. "So, what really took you so long?"

"I, um..." Emma felt embarrassed. "I was with Matt, and I...Lydia, can I ask you something? About dating?"

"Of course" Lydia said quickly. She fluffed her hair and turned her full attention to her friend.

"I kissed Matt" Emma whispered quietly, looking around to make sure her brother couldn't hear.

Lydia smiled. "That's my girl."

"But Lydia" Emma asked. "We've only been dating for about...a month? And that was my first kiss. Am I going too fast?"

Lydia scoffed. "No, of course not. Going too fast is sleeping with someone on the first date. I only do that a few times."

Emma blushed at the implication.

"How long until you and Matt do it?" Lydia asked.

Emma gasped and suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Lydia sighed. "Forget I even asked. You'll probably be two years into marriage before you commit to anything that intimate."

"That's not true" Emma tried to defend herself. But before she could talk anymore, Mr. Harrison rung the bell.

"Switch partners" he instructed.

Emma moved to an empty table in the back. She held back a groan when Erica sat next to her.

"I heard what you said" Erica practically sung, using a mocking tone.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You kissed Daehler. That's why you were late. You two were making out."

Emma blushed again. She looked up and noticed Scott sending her a disapproving look.

"We barely kissed" Emma tried to defend. "It was our first kiss, it wasn't even that long."

"Your first kiss, right?" Erica asked.

Emma continued to blush.

"I'm not trying to ruin your life" Erica said. "In fact, I pity you."

"Why?"

"You're like me before I changed" she explained. "Shy, vulnerable, trying to get her crush to pay a moments notice to her. But that wasn't going to happen. No, not to a nice girl like her. Her crush only had eyes for the most prettiest, most popular girl in school."

Emma looked up from the project suddenly. She checked her surrounding again. This time Scott wasn't paying attention. Emma watched as Erica subtly nodded over to Stiles, who was stationed next to Isaac. He caught her eye and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"How did you know?" she found herself asking.

"I had a crush on him too" Erica told her. She bit her lip, and it seemed that she had suddenly become sad. "He never even noticed me."

This time, her expression turned to anger. "But unlike you, I didn't have hundreds of secret admirers."

"What?" Emma asked, completely confused.

The bell rang again.

Emma sat down near another back corner. She caught Stiles's eye and gestured for him to come over. Instead, he sat next to Lydia. Emma couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt.

"Why don't you forget about him? You have me now."

Isaac was the one who sat next to her. Emma did not feel like being anywhere near him at that moment, so she tried to stand and move. But Isaac's hand shot up and gripped her arm, forcing her to sit back down.

She let out a hiss of pain as Isaac's fingernails dug into her.

"Why don't we talk?" Isaac asked. He spoke as though it wasn't a choice.

Emma pulled her arm from his grasp and rubbed it sensitively.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk, Em. Talk about that Daehler guy I keep seeing you with."

"That's none of you business" Emma stated as she began working on the project again.

"He's your first boyfriend, isn't he?"

She found her cheeks burning red, and she tried to ignore the werewolf next to her.

"Little, sweet Emma. Innocent, innocent, naive Emma. Always thinking she's never noticed. Always thinking she's just a wallflower. All because your not noticed by that stupid sarcastic retard."

Emma turned on him swiftly. "You don't know what your talking about. Yes, I like someone who will never notice me. I also feel ignored when he doesn't talk to me. But stop telling me I'm being naive, because before Matt started talking to me I wasn't noticed by _anyone_."

Isaac sat up from his leaned back position and gripped both of her wrists tightly. "You think so, huh?"

Emma cowered backs at the sudden anger. "L-Let go."

"I liked you, okay? I liked you Emma" he spoke angrily.

Her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth fell open.

"I've liked you ever since last year when you helped me home. But you don't even remember that, do you? You probably don't remember all the times after that I tried to talk to you. Did you even know I was in this class before Derek turned me?"

Emma stood frozen, not believing what she was hearing. She somehow couldn't believe someone could have noticed her before, she couldn't believe _he_ had noticed her before.

She raked her brain for memory's of Isaac. She suddenly remember him numerously asking if he could borrow a pencil from her, or if she would let him borrow her notes. Emma suddenly felt terrible as she reread those shy situations.

"What can those guys give you that I can't? I'm supernatural. I can do things they only dream of. I'm still not enough though, am I?"

Emma felt something warm running through her eyes. It wasn't until the water dropped onto her arm that she realized she was crying.

It wasn't just from the humiliation, and guilt, Emma was terrified of what Isaac was doing. He sounded so angry, and he was uncontrollable. He claws were beginning to pierce her skin.

She let out a small whimper, and Isaac finally let go.

The bell suddenly rang fives times.

"Okay, everyone" Mr. Harrison called out. "If you did the lab correctly, you should be looking at a crystallized substance. Here's the part you will all enjoy. You get to eat it."

Emma didn't look up when Mr. Harrison said that. She kept her head down, trying not to make eye contact with Isaac.

"Lydia, no!"

She heard her brother shout. She couldn't help but look up I see what was happening.

"What?" Lydia asked. She was seated next to Erica.

She shook her head at his strangeness and bit into the crystal. Isaac started laughing.

The school bell then rang.

Emma quickly tried to gather her stuff, but Isaac held her back. He was wearing a sickening grin.

"Say goodbye to your friend Lydia" he said. "Im gonna rip her throat out tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Matt sat down at the library table next to both Danny and Jackson. Danny had the computer and camera, while Jackson just seemed to be staring off into space.

"So, what were you filming exactly?" Matt asked.

"Stuff" was Jackson's simple reply.

Matt sighed exasperatedly. "And this stuff you were filming, that's what broke my camera lens?"

"Sure."

Matt scoffed at his unwillingness to talk. Here he was, doing Whittemore a favor, and he can't even pretend that he's happy about it.

"Don't worry about him" Danny assured. "He's just upset that someone messed up his porn video."

"For the last time" Jackson snapped. "It wasn't a porn video."

His eyes snapped up and he was looking at something just ahead of them. Matt looked up to see Emma standing next to the table. She was wearing a slightly disgusted expression on her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked quietly.

"Just camera stuff" Matt brushed off. He reached his arm over to the table next to them, and brought up a chair for her. "Here, sit."

Emma hesitantly accepted. "You guys didn't film anything bad...did you?"

"Ask Jackson" Danny said.

She turned to the lacrosse captain with her eyebrows raised.

"Emma, c'mon, what bad could I possibly do?" he defended.

She gave him an unbelieving look. "Then what is it?"

"Just that thing you were going to help me with" he said vaguely.

Emma's eyes suddenly lit up, and her mouth made an 'O' shape. "Oh..."

"Mind telling us what it is?" Danny asked.

Emma looked to Jackson again. "I don't think I'm supposed to."

Matt gave her a suspicious look. "Why, what were you doing?"

"Just an experiment" she quickly brushed off.

"About what?" he continued.

"What does it matter, Daehler?" Jackson asked. "You already asked if I was making a sex tape with Emma, and I already said no."

Emma's mouth dropped open at the statement, an she found herself unable to speak as he looked to her boyfriend.

"It's not like that" Matt tried to tell her.

"Maybe that's why your boyfriend's so eager to see the tape" Jackson directed towards her.

Emma covered her face with her hands, but Matt could still see how red her face had become.

"What the Hell, Whittemore?" Matt demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't know Emma was that sensitive" he said.

"That's bull" Matt scoffed.

He then reached out to touch Emma's arm. "Just ignore him, Em."

She lifted her hands off her face and set them on the table. She sent a nasty look towards Jackson.

He ignored her. "Hey, your brother's sidekick is coming over here."

Emma turned to see her Stiles, along with Allison and Lydia, making their way towards them.

"Hey" Stiles said. "Jackson we need you to come with us."

"Why?" he asked.

"I guess we're doing some kind of study group" Lydia said. "We have to meet at Scott's house."

"It's important" Allison said. "Really important."

Jackson looked as if he just decrypted some secret message. "Okay, let's go."

As they left, Stiles grabbed Emma lightly by the shoulders. "Stay here, okay?"

"Okay" she said.

They then left out the door.

"What was that about?" Danny asked.

"Just...stuff" Emma shrugged it off. She looked at Matt. "You didn't really ask Jackson if I filmed a...you know...with him, did you?"

Matt almost told her the truth. He almost told her that he did in fact imagine the two of them having sex. But he didn't want her to know that that's the kind of stuff he thinks about. He didn't want her to know that he thinks of her in such an explicit way.

So he lied. "No, I have no clue where he got that idea."

Emma smiled and seemed to have had a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Matt asked.

Emma shook her head. "Tonight probably wouldn't be the best, but how about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be great" Matt said.

"I think I should have this done by tomorrow" Danny announced.

Matt frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can't be too hard, right?"

"Right. Hey, where are you going to be tonight?" Matt tried to ask. If Danny was going to be able to decrypt the video when he wasn't there, he needed to make sure he got it before anyone could see it.

"Me?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, you."

Emma thought she could see Danny blushing. "I was just going to go to this club later with my friend Jacob. Why?"

"I just thought that we could work on the tape later. But it's fine if you have plans, maybe another time?"

"Yeah, maybe" Danny said.

"So what are you doing tonight, Em. What's got you so busy?" Matt asked.

He tried his best not to seem too nosey, but he needed to know where she would be. He was planning to do something later tonight, and he couldn't do it if she was home.

Before she could answer, a hand was suddenly brought down on Matt's shirt, and he was lifted to his feet.

Isaac Lahey stood over him, he wore a scowl on his face.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Jackson" Isaac said. "Where's Jackson?"

"He left" Danny said.

"Where?" Isaac persisted.

Matt pulled out of Isaac's grip. "He left with Stiles."

Isaac caught Emma's eye and smiled. He walked around her and put his hands over her shoulders. He dipped his head down to her ear. "Where'd they go, Emma?"

"Get off her, Isaac" Matt said, quickly standing again.

Emma tried to stand, but Isaac pushed her back into her seat. "What are you going to do, Daehler?"

"Isaac, they're not here. Let me go" Emma said.

"Where are they then?"

"I don't know" Emma said.

"Isaac, Derek's waiting, let's go" Erica interrupted, pushing Isaac by the shoulder.

Isaac simply laughed as he walked out of the library. Erica caught Emma's eye, and sent her an apologetic look.

"What the Hell happened to those two?" Danny asked. "Just I week ago I ask Lahey for help in chemistry, and he turned into a stuttering mess."

"His dad died" Emma said softly. "How's he supposed to act."

Matt scoffed. "Maybe like less of an asshole."

Emma's phone made a sudden ringing. She looked through her messages and her eyes widened. "Hey, Matt. Is it okay if you can give me a ride home? I'll walk if you don't want to take me."

"No, it's fine" he quickly said. "My car's parked right outside."

When they got to the McCall house, Matt instantly sensed something was wrong.

"Are you sure your brother's home?"

"Yeah" Emma said. "He called me from the house phone."

She turned to him. "Thanks for the ride."

Emma reached forward and placed a kiss on Matt's cheek before opening the car door. He grabbed her arm before she was able to leave.

"Wait" he said. Emma quickly looked back to him. "I was wondering if instead of going out tomorrow we could go to my house. The school paper asked if they could use one of my lacrosse photos, and in not sure which one to send in."

Emma smiled. "Of course I'll help you. I'll ask Stiles and Scott if I can ride home with you tomorrow. We can straight to your house."

"Great" Matt said. "See you tomorrow."

"You too" she said before exiting the car and jogging up to her house.

Matt watched her go. But before she disappeared into the house completely he lifted his camera to his eyes, and then he took her picture.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma was wearing Matt's lacrosse jacket all day at school the next day. It was pretty big on her, but it kept her warm and comfortable.

She wearing it in her last period class, English, that she shared with Matt. She always sat next to him now. She found herself beginning to forget about Stiles in a romantic way, and that made her happy.

During the period Matt had subtly slipped her a note while a lecture was being given.

' _You look super hot in that jacket'_

She blushed and quickly wrote back.

' _Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself ;)'_

She watched as she read the note. He silently laughed at her words. Back and forth they went until the end of the period. When the bell finally, they had filled up two whole pieces of paper.

Matt swung his arm around Emma as the two of them left the school, making their way to his car.

"You're brother's cool with you coming over?" he asked.

"Well, I kind of forgot to ask" she admitted. "But I'm sure it's fine."

"He wasn't at school today" he mention. In his head he realized Jackson wasn't either. "Where is he?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno."

Matt could tell she was lying, but he ignored it.

He drove her to his house. She admired the home from the street.

"Your house is lovely" she politely commented.

"My mom's not home" Matt laughed. "You can save the compliments for later."

Emma laughed too, but a though in her head caused her to stop.

"Is your dad home?" she asked.

"Nope" he said. He grabbed her hand and led her into the house. "It's just us."

Emma smiled nervously. Looking around the inside of the house, she couldn't help but see all the family pictures posted on the wall.

"My room's upstairs" Matt said.

Emma hesitated. "If you want we could finish the homework we were given and then go up."

Matt's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wouldn't it be more comfortable in my room. I have a pretty big bed you know."

Emma subconsciously took a step back. "Y-Yeah, but the couch is pretty big too."

It took Matt a moment to realize what was going on. His eyes widened and he found himself mentally slapping himself in the face.

"Oh my God, Emma, I'm so sorry! I totally wasn't thinking about what I was saying" Matt quickly apologized.

Emma began playing with her hands. "It's okay. Do you think we could stay down here though, at least until your parents get home."

"Yeah, Emma" he said. "Of course, that's fine."

"Great!" she smiled. She picked up his hand again. "My friend emailed me a study-guide for tomorrow's test."

Matt couldn't help but ask. "What friend?"

"Jackson."

He paused. "He wasn't at school today."

"Yeah, but we were talking over the weekend" she explained.

Matt forced a smile. "That's great."

"Right?" she asked happily. "Trust me, it's not as hard as it looks."

So for two hours Matt and Emma talked downstairs. It only took an hour and a half to complete homework as study for their test. The other thirty minutes they just mindlessly talked about whatever came up.

But finally Matt's mom got home from work, and the two headed upstairs. Matt instantly plugged his camera into his computer.

"So the school basically just wants a picture of the co-captains in the feild" he explained. "Jackson obviously has tons of good pictures" he rolled his eyes. "But I need help finding some with your brother."

"Why?" she asked.

Matt pulled up a picture of Scott to demonstrate. "His eyes seemed to give the camera some kind of weird glare. Only him."

He snuck a glance at Emma to see her reaction. She looked worried, but she quickly hid it.

"Weird" she agreed.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. He moved out the way and allowed Emma to sit in the computer chair.

"Just look through those" he said.

He turned away from her and began looking through his backpack that was on his bed.

"I think I have an extra flash drive..." he mumbled.

He looked back at Emma and found her staring at the scene. She seemed to have paused.

"Matt..." she started. "Why do you have a file with my name on it?"

Matt quickly looked over and found that she had somehow gotten onto the home screen of his computer. She found her file in the corner.

He quickly shut the laptop. Emma looked at him nervously.

"It's a surprise" he said. "You aren't supposed to see it yet. I'm putting together a collage for you."

"Oh" Emma smiled. "That's nice."

Matt let out a relieved sigh.

"I found my favorite" she told him. "It's the one where Scott's number is showing. No glare or anything."

"Great!" He reopened the computer, setting the camera on.

Matt plopped down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him as Emma sat also.

"You have a lot of nice pictures" she said, turning her head to look at all framed art.

"I actually took them myself" he added.

When Emma turned back to Matt, she found his face to be extremely close to hers. His eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth. Slowly, he leaned in. Eventually their lips met in the middle.

They stayed still for a moment before Matt began to move. Matt's hand went to Emma's waist, and he slowly slid it up and down her sides. Emma's hands went to Matt's shoulders. He deepened the kiss. Emma felt her head spinning as he pulled her closer.

Matt slowly pushed Emma back until her back hit his soft sheets. He gingerly moved one leg on each side of her body, hovering over her. As he continued deepening the kiss he slowly brought his body down on her.

The kiss was quickly heating up as Emma felt excitement running through her body. Her fingers tangled at the ends of his short hair. Matt's hands found their way to the hem of her shirt. As the clothe raised up, he thumbed the soft skin along her waist line.

It was when Emma felt his cold touch that she scooted closer to him. His hands spread flat on her stomach. He was trying to touch as much skin as he could. A sharp pain was suddenly pressed on her lips, ad her tongue was given the taste of metal.

It was when she felt that pain that she realized what was beginning to happen. She pulled away from him, scooting herself out from under him.

She brought her finger up to her lip, and saw that it was blood now on her fingertips.

"Did you-Did you bite me?" she asked.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize-"

"No, it's fine" she quickly dismissed. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough" he said. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She bit her lip, unsure. "I think I should go home now..."

He sighed sadly and stood up. "Okay, sure. I'll take you home."

He held his hand out for her. She graciously took it.

"Meet me downstairs?"

Emma nodded. She grabbed her backpack and headed down.

Before Matt followed her he walked over to his computer. He pulled up the camera and stopped the video.

When Emma walked in the front door, the first thing she noticed was her brother sitting at the kitchen table. His face seemed stressed, and his expression was strained. Her mom was standing over him.

Melissa McCall's eyes snapped to her daughter as she walked in the door.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

Emma slowly set her bag on the floor.

"What's going on?"

"Where were you?" her mother repeated.

"I was with Matt."

Scott's head shot up. "What? You were at his house?"

"Shut up" Melissa snapped. "You don't get to speak."

She turned back to her daughter. "Were you aware Stiles and your brother kidnapped Jackson Whittemore?"

Emma looked at her brother nervously. She avoided eye contact with her mom.

Melissa scoffed. "Great! You did know. You're grounded too."

Emma's eyes widened. "Mom! I have to go to the lacrosse game with Matt tomorrow night."

"Too bad."

Emma stepped closer. "That's not fair, I didn't do anything!"

"But you _knew_. You should've told-" she stopped. "What's that on your lip?"

Emma's hand flew to her lip, blocking it. But Melissa tore her daughter's hand down. She gasped at the deep looking cut.

"Did Matt bite you?"

Scott stood up and rushed at his sister, he also inspected her lip. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Emma snapped. "I'm going up to my room, so just leave me alone."

She began trudging her way upstairs.

"Hey!" Melissa called up. "If I find out you so much as _French kissed_ , you'll be grounded for a month!"

Emma slammed her door shut. It was so unfair to her. Scott had sex with Alison practically on their second date, but she wasn't allowed to French kiss?

She was so frustrated. And whenever she was frustrated, se jotted everything down in her diary. She walked over and tore open her bottom drawer to take it out. But then she gasped.

Her journal was gone. 


	11. Chapter 11

Emma felt disappointed as she walked into school. She was yelled at by her mom the night before, and Scott came into her room earlier that morning to yell at her.

'Why were you out so late?' and 'What were you two doing together?'

She loved her brother, but sometimes he irritated the heck out of her. Not to mention what Stiles had to say after Scott explained the situation.

But they had no room to judge her. After all, they were the ones who just got arrested for kidnapping somebody.

Emma lazily walked to her locker and opened the door. As the door opened, a dark red rose fell out. She was barely able to catch it in her hand.

There wasn't a card, but she knew it was from Matt. She wore a smile on her face as she took in the enchanting scent.

Suddenly, her locker door was brutally slammed shut. She let out a loud gasp and jumped in fright from the loud noise.

Isaac Lahey stood with his hand still firmly planted on her locker door. He wore an almost furious look on his face.

His teeth clenched together. "Where. Is. He?"

Emma was taken aback by how angry he was. "W-Who?"

Isaac shove an accusing finger in her face. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. I want to know where Jackson is. You better tell me right now."

"I don't know where Jackson is" said Emma. "And even if I did-"

Isaac suddenly banged his hand against the locker. If was loud and frightening. "You have no idea how much shit Derek had put me through for not catching him last night. If you know where he is I swear to god-"

Emma quickly cut him off before he was able to give anymore threats. "I haven't seen him since we were in the library together. I promise. I'm just as worried as you are."

Isaac seemed to relax at her words. He turned around and rest his back casually on one of the lockers. Emma tried to ignore him, and reopen her locker.

"Which of your many admirers sent that?" he asked. Gesturing to the rose.

Emma frowned. "Matt, my boyfriend. Obviously."

"Really?" he asked. He had a lopsided grin. "What if I told you it was me?"

Emma shoved her backpack in her locker and closed the door. She turned to him. "I wouldn't believe you. Because arrogant, selfish jerks only do things for themselves, not for others."

He put his arms up in defense. "Alright, alright. You got me, I didn't send it. But I'm a little disappointed I was ruled out so quickly."

Suddenly, he started laughing.

"Fate sure has a funny sense of humor" he said. "But I'll admit, I'm kinda glad it played a joke on me."

Emma couldn't help but look up curiously. "What do you mean?"

He turned to her and leaned in closely. "There were time I would've given anything for you to talk to me. To notice me. Now you finally have, but now you hate me."

Emma tried not to feel guilty. After everything Isaac has done to her, her brother, Stiles, and even Matt. But she couldn't help it. His sad tone sent her over edge.

"I don't hate you" she said quickly. "You just...you just haven't been the nicest person to everyone lately. I liked you better before you joined Derek's pack."

He scoffed. "Like you ever even noticed me. You know, that day you walked home with me after my bike broke, that day where you swore I could always talk to you. You don't even remember it."

Emma quickly tried to remember what he was talking about, but nothing come up. "Isaac, I-"

"Save it, Emma" he said hastily. "It doesn't even matter. Because you obviously had more important stuff on your mind. Like wondering why Stiles asked Lydia to the Winter ball after he promised to take you."

Emma stared at him. "How do you know he promise to take me?"

Isaac smirked. "I used to hear you talking with Stiles about how you were going to paint your room a few months ago. Ever since then I like to imagine what it would look like. I always wondered, what kind of room does Emma McCall have? I imagined it spotless. Pictures of friends and family along the walls. Thin pink painted walls."

He winked at her. "I made sure to check it out when I went to your house last night."

Emma's cheeks turned a deep red color. "You went into my room?"

His smirk deepened. "That's not all. A pretty little diary sat of your desk. I just had to read it."

She took a step back. A mortified look written on her face. "You're the one who took my diary?"

He laughed. "I may or may not have ripped out one of the many pages where you confessed your undying love for Stiles. What do you think he would say if I gave it to him? Better yet, what would Matt say?"

Emma was horrified. Her mouth fell open. "Y-You can't!"

He was laughing again. "I'm pretty sure I can. And I will. Unless, of course, you suddenly decide Daehler isn't the right guy for you. You should start raising standards."

For a moment, Emma couldn't find any way to speak. But then a thought suddenly frowned, and she found herself glaring at him.

"It was you!" she accused. "You're the one who put that dead animal in my locker."

His face paled, and a look of panic surfaced. "No, wait, that wasn't me. I wouldn't-"

"Save it, I know it was you" she hissed. "You're the only one who would ever do anything that cruel. Wow, and to think I almost considered helping you find Jackson."

She turned from him. Isaac reached out to grab her arm, but she pulled it away. "Go to Hell, Lahey!"

She didn't turn back to watch his reaction. Other people obviously thought it was interesting, seeing as she saw a few heads turned their way. She didn't want to see how many were behind her.

She walked straight to first period. She tried not to think about that argument. It was especially hard during Chemistry, because she could feel his eyes on her. So instead she thought of Matt. She smiled at the thought. Matt was so sweet with her. Nothing like Isaac, and, surprisingly, nothing like Stiles. Her crush for Stiles was still there, it couldn't have gone away in just a month. But her admiration for Matt was growing higher and higher, and it grew almost past what she felt for Stiles.

She was planning on meeting him after school, but she was stopped by her brother.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" he asked suspiciously.

Emma didn't like the way he was sounding. "What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"I need you to talk to Jackson for me."

"You know were she is?" she asked, surprised. "Did you know Derek's pack is looking for him?"

"They're looking for him to kill him" Scott explained.

"Kill?"

Scott nodded. "But we're trying to help cure him before they're able to. You have to find out as much information you can on his birth parents."

"Okay, sure. It couldn't be too hard, he's mentioned them to me once or twice before" she said. "Where is he?"

"Boys' locker room."

Her eyes widened. "What? I can't go in there! You do it."

"Emma, remember the frickin' restraining order he filed on me, I can't do it."

She sent her brother an irritated look. "Fine. But you owe me. Big time."

He smiled. "Thanks sis." He kissed her on the cheek before quickly leaving.

Emma hesitantly walked to the boys' locker room. As she peered in the open door, she almost ran straight into Matt.

"Hey" she chimed happily.

"Hey Emma" he said. He sent one last look into the locker room. It was almost nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Jackson in there?" she asked. "I need to talk to him."

"Why do you need to talk to Jackson?" he demanded.

She was surprised by his tone. "It's for my brother. About the whole, y'know, kidnapping ordeal."

He looked unconvinced. "Sure, whatever, he's in the locker room."

"Can you go get him?"

"Go right in" he said. "He's the last one in there."

"Okay, thanks!" she told him.

She took a cautious step in. But Matt grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Have you ever been to a rave?"

"A rave?" she asked. "You mean, like, a party?"

"An underground party" he said. "There's one going on this weekend. I was thinking that maybe we could go together."

"I've never been to one before" she admitted. "What's it like?"

"It's totally awesome. I went to one just last year and it was hella good."

"Then I'd be happy to go" she said.

"Great" Matt said. He kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you in class."

She smiled. "Okay."

She headed into the locker room. "Jackson? Are you in here?"

"Over here." The sound came from the showers.

"Are you decent?"

"Sure" he said.

"I need to talk to you" she told him. "Come out when you're ready."

Only a few moments later he walked out, only wearing a loosely hung towel around his waist. Her eyes widened and a blush appeared on her face. Her looked away.

"What do you need?"

"Do you need me to wait?" she asked. "I can."

She could hear footsteps as he came closer.

"Why would you have to do that?" The voice was considerably close to her. Emma looked up to find Jackson right in front of her. She wondered how he got there so fast.

"I'd prefer to wait until you got changed" she admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just would" she said quickly. "I'm sorry for coming in, I'll be right outside."

She turned away. But suddenly he grabbed her arm and turned her back around so fast that she got dizzy. She was then suddenly pushed against the wall.

She gasped. "Jackson, what are you doing?"

"What's wrong, Emma. You're crying." He spoke in cruel tone.

She brought her hand up to her eye. She had started crying. She hated how easily it was for her to cry.

"I need to go" she said.

Jackson's hand banged into the wall next to her, blocking her way. She started panicking.

"How are you and Stiles doing, huh?"

She looked at him confused. "Stiles? What are you talking about?"

"Everyone knows you like him" Jackson talked to her as if she was the dumbest person in the world.

"I don't anymore" she said.

"Really?" he said. "So what about us?"

"What?" she asked. "T-There's nothing going on with us."

"Really?" he said. "We're always sneaking around together."

He reached up and grabbed a strand of my hair. "It might give someone the wrong impression."

"Jackson, stop!" she said. "Let me leave."

He grabbed her hand, slamming it against the wall also. "Just admit it. Admit that there's something going on with us."

"Scott!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Jackson's hand slapped over her mouth. Her face stung.

"Shut up!" he hissed. "You think he can protect you? He's the dangerous one! You keep hanging out with werewolves and you better believe they're gonna turn on you. You better believe they will kill you."

Emma opened her mouth and roughly bit his hand.

"Agh!" he shouted. He threw her to the ground.

Emma elbow hit the ground roughly. She screamed. She looked up at Jackson. He was staring down at her.

"Emma?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

He grabbed his red shorts off his gym bench.

That's when Scott bursted in. The sight of his sister practically in tears on the ground, and Jackson standing over her, struggling to put his clothes back on, sent him over the edge.

"Wait" Emma said. "Scott, I think something is wrong. I don't think he-"

Scott didn't wait for an explanation. He simply grabbed Jackson by the shoulder and threw him into the lockers. He was so strong the lockers fell over.

Jackson look at him with the most furious expression. "I have a restraining order!"

"Trust me" said Scott. "I restrained myself."

He then launched himself at Jackson once again. Emma screamed as her brother was overpowered, and thrown into a sink, causing it to break into pieces.

"Stop!" she screamed. "Scott, Jackson, stop! Please, just stop!"

Water was squiring everywhere. They were moving so rapidly she couldn't tell who was on top of who. Finally, they just all together broke the locker room door, falling out together. The entire floor was covered in water. Emma's shoes very soaked, and she had to splash through the water to get to them.

When she did, she saw then being restrained by Erica and Stiles.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Harris demanded.

"Emma are you alright?" Matt came up to her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she said.

"You two" Mr. Harris pointed at Jackson and Scott. He paused. "On second though, all of you. Detention after school."

"What?" Matt asked.

"Exactly what I said" he demanded. "If any of you are late, it will be expulsion."

She looked at Matt. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you fault" he said.

"Emma" Stiles called for her. "What happened?"

"Nothing" she said. Emma caught Erica's eye. "Jackson just...I don't even know."

"But you're all right now?"

"She's fine" Matt told him.

Stiles looked at him angrily.

"I am" she assured him. "Why don't you walk to detention with Erica, I'll catch up."

Erica's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Scott said he saw some weird stuff when he went in there."

"No, it's okay, I swear."

Stiles nodded. He turned and left. Erica caught my eye again. She gave her a half smile as she left with Stiles.

"Hey, good news is I brought chips" Matt said. "Perfect size for detention."

Emma smile. He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall. 


	12. Chapter 12

Walking into the library, Emma and Matt immediately chose seats near each other. Matt sat across from her. They were holding hands over the table.

But as soon as Scott came in, he grabbed Emma's arm, and dragged her out of the seat.

"You are not sitting next to him" he told her.

"What the hell, McCall?" Matt asked. "What are you doing?"

Scott sent him an angry look. "Actually, what were you doing? Hm? Taking my sister to your empty house when you knew I wouldn't be okay with it?"

Matt scoffed. "She said it was fine."

"You knew it wasn't" Scott snapped.

"Scott..." Emma sighed.

"She's sitting by me" he announced. "End of story."

Emma was sat down into the seat across from her brother, facing away from Matt. Jackson was two seats down from her.

"This isn't going to work" Jackson spoke up gruffly. "I have a restraining order against these tools."

"All these tools?" asked Mr. Harris. Stiles rolled her eyes.

Stiles piped up. "Just us tools."

"Fine" Mr. Harris spoke. "Fid a seat next to Daehler and Argent."

Jackson begrudgingly got up and moved. Emma looked over to see he moved across from Matt. Allison sat next to him.

Emma caught Stiles staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She was confused at first, but then he continued. "What did Jackson say to you?"

"Oh" Emma blushed. "It was nothing. It was really weird."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No! Nothing like that. It was just so weird. It's like he was being controlled."

"He was" Scott spoke up. "Did he say anything that might help us figure out who was controlling him?"

Emma looked around to make sure Erica wasn't listening. She leaned in closer to Stiles and Scott. They both caught on, leaning in also.

"I think it's Isaac" she whispered.

Scott jerked back. His face scrunched in confusion. "What?"

Stiles, however, looking thoroughly interested. "Why?"

"In the locker room, Jackson was asking about..." Emma blushed again. "Us."

"Us?" Scott asked. "As in, me."

"As in me and Jackson" she explained. "He was asking about our relationship."

"You and Jackson?" The two said at the same time. Emma quickly shushed them.

She turned her head to see the others had heard. They were stating at them curiously.

Emma lowered her voice even more. "There's nothing between me and Jackson. But the Kanima master obviously thinks there is. I think it's the same person who put that...animal in my locker. The same person who left that terrifying message."

"You think Isaac left it?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked seriously. "What did he do to you?"

Scott looked at him. "You think she has something?"

Stiles sighed. "When I sat next to him in chemistry that day they tried to kill Lydia he...said some inappropriate things about you."

Emma cringed. "I really don't want to hear them."

"Why didn't you tell me you thought it was him?" Scott asked.

"I didn't think it was him until today. He came up to me saying he wanted me to break up with Matt. He said he broke into my room, and stole my diary" she told them.

"I'll talk to Erica" Scott said. "Any other theories?"

Emma hated how her brother wasn't taking her completely seriously. But she felt the reason was because he didn't want her to be right. He didn't want some powerful werewolf to be obsessed with her. He didn't want someone to be able to hurt her.

"You know, Stiles" Scott spoke up. "I'm all for your plan of killing Jackson now."

"I'm glad you see it my way."

"He was being controlled" Emma told them. "It wasn't his fault. He's the victim."

"What about Matt?" Stiles asked.

Emma abruptly sat up. "What?"

"Maybe it's Matt controlling Jackson."

She wasn't sure she heard him right. "Matt? As in, my boyfriend Matt?"

"What was he doing by the locker room?" Stiles asked.

"He was probably waiting for me" she said. "I bumped into him before going in."

"And him and Jackson were alone in there" he continued.

"Stop!" Emma shouted. She received a glare from Mr. Harris and lowered her voice. "Matt would never do that."

"He's the one who found the missing tapes for Jackson" Scott put in. "It doesn't add up."

"That's not what's wrong with this scenarios" she said.

"If you haven't noticed, you so called boyfriend is kind of obsessed with you" Stiles said. "He's always following you around. You're all he talks about. And he's always staring at you."

Emma turned around to look at Matt. They both locked eyes. She smiled at him before Turing back to Stiles.

"That's what people in relationships do" Emma said. "You'd know if you were ever in one."

He straightened up. "Offense taken."

Jackson stood up abruptly from behind them.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Harris asked.

"I just have to go to the bathroom" he told the teacher. He held his hand to his head as though he had a headache. He practically ran out of the room.

Mr. Harris stood up to follow. "No one move" he instructed.

As soon as he left Stiles and Scott moved to the far table next to Erica. Emma smiled happily as Matt sat across from her.

"Your brother is kin of a buzzkill" he told her. "And we're in detention, so there's not that much buzz in the first place."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

"So the rave" Matt spoke up. "I was thinking maybe afterwords would could go to a restaurant or something."

"That sounds nice" she agreed.

"What did you have in mind?"

Nearly an hour later Mr. Harris rose to his feet and prepared to leave.

"Finally" she heard Stile sat with a yawn.

Mr. Harris paused with a smile. "Oh, I'm leaving now. You're not. At least, not until you reshelve all these books." He place his hand on a fully stocked cart. Everyone groaned.

"Have a nice evening" he said cheerfully before he left.

"God, I hate him" Matt complained. Emma chuckled.

"Come on" she said, rising to her feet. "I'll help you. She grabbed his hand and led him to the cart of books.

She gave him a huge pile to hold in his outstretched hands.

"You hold, I'll shelve" she said.

Matt nodded. "All right."

They went into a far corner to do there work. They were actually finished quit soon.

"Should we get more?" asked Emma.

"Definitely not" Matt told here. "Let's just hide back here."

"That sounds perfect" she agreed.

"You're perfect" he told her. He silently cursed himself. He sounded stupid. That accidentally slipped out.

But Emma just smiled. She leaned against the bookshelf and looked up at him. "I'm not sure whether or not to take you seriously."

Matt leaned down towards her. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Here's something you should take seriously. I feel like the luckiest man in the world every time you're near me."

Emma blushed. Matt leaned down even more and brushed his lips against her. Their fingers interlocked.

When he pulled away, both of them were smiling. That is, until Emma spotted Jackson now standing extremely close to Matt.

"Jackson-"

Jackson's arm came out and punched Matt brutally straight in the face. He fell straight down. He was out cold.

Emma let out a scream as he knelt beside him. Jackson quickly moved passed her. A high-pitched squeaking came from a chalk board not far away.

"Matt?" Ema called. "Matt are you alright?"

Allison soon found her way towards her. "Scott and Stiles had to go" she said. "But I'm here. It's okay, I called the police."

Emma nodded. She held the hand of her friend tightly. Allison continuously told her not to worry. But she still couldn't help the anxiety she was feeling. And she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible would soon happen.


	13. Chapter 13

"Not this one."

Emma threw the article of clothing across the room.

"Not this one either."

She balled up the shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"No...no...no!"

Emma let out a loud scream. "Why is this happening?"

There was a knock at her door.

"Emma, are you alright?"

"Go away, Scott!" she yelled. "I'm in the middle of a crisis."

"What?" He jiggled the door knob. "Are you hurt?"

Emma rolled her eyes. She walked to her bedroom door and ripped it open. Scott looked her up and down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong is I don't have a single thing to wear to the rave tonight."

Scott's eyes widened. "You? You're going to the rave tonight?"

"Yes, I am" she told him. "Matt's taking me."

"Matt" Scott scoffed. "Hate to tell you this, but he's not the gentlemen you though he was. I asked him to spot me some money to buy tickets last night and he told me 'no'."

"How much did you want him to pay?"

"Seventy-five."

Emma shut the door in her brothers face.

"Hey, be ready in ten minutes!" he called.

She groaned. "I guess I'll have to bring over Allison or Lydia."

She walked over to the phone on her nightstand. Her open window caught her eye. She usually kept it closed at night, she hated the cold wind.

She closed it, her fingers reached for the lock. She stopped suddenly. Gazing at her window, she looked again.

Her window locked had been broken off. From the outside.

"All I'm saying is that Derek doesn't have to be as rude as he is, okay? He could've asked me to stepped off the train instead of completely pushing me off it" Stiles complained.

They were on their way to school.

"Is that what happened to your face?" Scott asked.

Stiles reached over and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Emma, didn't Derek threaten me in front of you once?" he continued.

"He threatens you all the time" she said. "I don't even listen anymore."

"Come with me next time I go to the train station" he said. "He'll be nicer if you're there."

"Emma isn't allowed to talk to Derek" Scott interjected.

Stiles looked confused. "What?"

Scott leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Emma gasped. She hit her brother.

"Stop! I wanna hear what you have to say. It's about him trying to turn me, isn't it?"

"We just want to keep you safe" her brother told her.

"I said 'no' to him, what else do you want from me?"

"He's just very manipulative" said Scott.

"And violent" Stiles added.

Emma scoffed. "You're the one who broke my window. I bet you were trying to sneak in late at night."

"Hey!" said Scott. "I didn't break any window. Not yours anyway. The only window I sneak in is my own."

Finally, they reached Beacon Hills High. The three got out.

"Did you know Emma was going to the rave?" Scott spoke.

"It's too dangerous" Stiles told her.

Her brother nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get the tickets last night. There's got to be another way to get them, right?"

"It's a secret show" Stiles said. "There's only one way to he them, and it's a secret."

"Hey!" Matt called. The three turned to him chaining up his bike.

He jogged up to the trio. "Hey babe" he greeted Emma. He gave her a quick kiss.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. "Is your head alright?"

"Yeah" he said. "Totally fine." He kissed her once more.

"Really?" asked Stiles. "You're going to do that in front of me? In front of her brother?"

Matt cleared his throat. "I actually came to talk to you. Do any of you know why no one is getting suspended for what happened the other day at school?"

"Forget about it," Stiles said, "Nobody got hurt"

"I had a concussion" Matt told him.

"Well nobody got seriously got hurt."

"I was in the ER for six hours."

"You want to know the truth Matt? Your little bump on the head is about," he leaned down and held his hand an inch above the ground, "this high on our list of problems"

Matt looked bewildered. Scott hit his friend. He looked up apologetically. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he said. "I'm fine. It was better that Emma was there."

Both boys looked at her.

"You went to the hospital last night?" Scott asked. "When? You didn't tell me."

"Well, it was when you went to Deaton's office" she said.

"That was at midnight. You snuck out?"

"Matt needed me!" she defended. "Who else was he supposed to talk to for six hours?"

"When did you get back?" he asked.

Emma nervously scratched the back of her neck. "...about five A.M..."

"What?" Scott said loudly. "Emma-"

"Well, we have to go now" Emma said quickly. She grabbed Matt hand and the two quickly walked into the school.

"I didn't get you in trouble, did I?" Matt asked.

Emma brushed it off. "No, it's fine."

"Great" said Matt. "So what time should I pick you up tonight?"

"Seven?"

"Perfect" he told her. The bell rang above then.

He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you in fourth."

Emma began walking to first period, but Isaac Lahey blocked her path.

"Heading to geometry?"

"Leave me alone" she told him. "I'm actually having a really good day and I don't want you ruining it."

She tried to walk past him, but he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, turning her back around to face him.

"You told Scott I was the Kanima master?" he accused in a harsh tone.

Emma attempted to pull her arm free, but he kept it in his grip. She gave up.

"It was just a theory" she told him.

"Next time you have a stupid theory, keep it to yourself" he demanded. He flicked her on the forehead before tossing her arm away like it was some contagious disease.

"Maybe you should stop acting like some suspicious creep all the time!" Emma snapped.

Isaac rushed towards her, towering over her with simmering anger. "Maybe you should have just kept your mouth shut! You have no idea what it's like to be accused of murdering your father by someone again and again!"

Emma stepped back. She flinched at his yelling. Isaac sighed, lowering his voice. "Why would you think it was me?"

"Because you scare me" Emma confessed.

Isaac stepped away from her. "I scare you?"

The late bell rang before she could answer.

"I have to go." She quickly brushed past him.

After school, Emma brought Lydia into her room to help her pick a dress for the rave.

"I was thinking my blue one" she said. "But that might be a little to bright."

"You're not wearing a dress to a rave" Lydia told her. "It's a night club, not a party."

Emma groaned. "Then what am I supposed to wear?"

Lydia marched over to her closet and went through her clothes. "So many dresses..."

Emma wasn't able to tell what she meant by that.

"Aha!"

Lydia pulled a pair of grey skinny jeans and black tight shirt.

"That looks kind of dark" Emma commented.

"It's supposed to" Lydia told her. "But trust me, this will look amazing."

"And you'll also wear..." Lydia pulled out a pair of black lace panties out of Emma's underwear drawer. She held up the matching bra.

Emma blushed. "Why would I need sexy underwear?"

"So Matt can see it!" Lydia told her. "Why else would you buy it?"

"So, you think that Matt an I should...y'know...tonight?"

"Haven't you two been dating for like half a year already?"

"Well, almost a full school year since school is almost over..."

"Exactly" Lydia told her, "give him something to make sure he stays loyal to you over the summer."

Emma felt as though her face was burning. "I don't know."

"Fine" she said, "you for have to. But take my advice and wear that set of underwear tonight. Just in case."

Arriving at the rave, Emma was able to hear the music from the parking lot.

"Did I ever tell you that you look super amazing tonight?" Matt asked as the two of them walked into the dark building.

Emma giggled. "About twenty times."

Matt grabbed her by the waist and kissed her just below the earlobe. "Just making sure."

The closer the two walked into the main section of the building, the louder the music became. When they finally reached the rave itself, the music was so loud it hurt her eyes.

"Awesome, right?" Matt had to yell over the music.

Emma nodded her head. "Awesome!"

Matt grabbed hand and led her into the dance floor. It was so crowded that Emma already felt herself sweating.

Emma could feel the music pulsating through her. It caused a shiver to go up her spine, and for goosebumps to appear on her skin.

Matt grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him. They were so close she could feel him breathing. He held her close for a few songs, swaying her hips to match his movements as they danced.

But without warning, Matt crashed his lips onto Emma's. He kissed her with so much force that she felt her lips hurting. Matt gripped her hair tightly. She opened her mouth, letting out a gasp. Matt took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth.

They had made out before, but never this intensely. And definitely never around a bunch of strangers. But Emma somehow felt a rush of excitement at how passionate Matt was being. She felt her lips being devoured by his.

His warm hands slipped up her shirts. They began wondering all over her skin. Her breath hitched as his left hand cupped her left breath. He gave a single squeeze.

Emma had definitely never felt that before. But he knew she liked it. She gripped the edges of his hair, forcing him closer. The kiss deepened.

She felt her hands slide down his sides also. She gripped the hem of his shirt.

It was an unexpected feeling that caught her by surprise. The skin on his left side felt smooth. Smoother then normal skin.

She pulled away. Matt was smiling widely.

She attempted to lift the side of his shirt to get a look at his skin, thinking maybe there was a scare.

But his smile dropped an he pulled his shirt back down before she could see anything.

"It's really hot!" he yelled. "Want to go find a seat?"

Emma nodded. She mouthed 'okay'.

Matt grabbed her hand and led into a more secure area. He sat her down on an empty couch.

"You were acting pretty hot out there" Matt commented.

Emma felt herself blush. "Didn't really know what I was doing" she admitted.

"Well, you're a really good kisser" he told her.

Emma blushed again.

Matt cleared his throat nervously. "I love you" he said.

Emma paused momentarily. She looked at him. "What?"

"I love you" he repeated.

Emma found herself smiling. "I...I love you too."

"Come home with me" he suddenly said.

Her smile dropped. "Matt..."

"Not anything bad, no tricks, no nothing. I swear. I want you to spend the night. Maybe we could watch a movie, or you could finally explain to me why you loved that book you read last week so much. I don't care. I just don't want this night to end for us."

"I'd need to ask Scott" she said.

"Do you?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I don't."

"Then come with me" he said, "I'll do whatever you want tomorrow. I'll take you shopping, hell, even ice skating."

Emma laughed. She started nodding her head. "Yeah, okay."

Matt perked up. "Okay?"

"Okay" she repeated, "let's go."

Matt grinned. He grabbed her hand and the two left to the car. It seemed to be the fastest car ride she had ever been in. They talked the entire way there.

Matt brought her into his house. "My parents are sleeping" he said, "so we'll have to keep it down a little."

"It's fine" Emma told him.

"Head up to my room" he told her. "My remotes are on my nightstand. Go ahead and start looking for the movie you want. I'll find you something to sleep in."

"Okay" she agreed. She paused. "I love you."

Matt made a point to stop what he was doing and look at her. He walked up and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you too."

Emma happily skipped up the house steps into his room. She sat stilly on his bed, grabbing the remotes that sat on the table near the bed. A pen that was braced against the remote rolled off the table, falling onto the floor.

Emma rolled her eyes. She reached down to grab it. She couldn't find it. She decided to crouch down, sticking her hand beneath the bed. Instead, her hand felt a book.

Why would he have a book under his bed?

Emma pulled it out. She nearly dropped it when she saw what it was.

She gasped a shrill gasp loudly. Her journal sat in her hands.

No, Isaac took her journal. But how is it here? What the hell is going on?

She flipped the book open. Her stomachs filled with dread as she saw what was in front of her.

Each time Emma had written Stiles's name, or any other boy's name, Matt had crossed it out and wrote in his own. Emma continued flipping through the pages. He had done it to every single page.

Every. Single. Page.

Almost instantly Emma felt her perfect night shatter right before her. The feeling of warmth was replaced by terror.

How much time had this taken? Why would he do this? How did he even get this?

Hesitantly, Emma stood up all the way. She didn't want to reach under the bed anymore. She dreaded finding anything else.

But Matt's computer screen somehow shined bright in the room. The screensaver was the two of them. Emma felt drawn to it. She remembered the file she had seen the other time she came here. The one with her name on it.

It was easy to find. It was one of the only files on the home screen. Hesitantly, she clicked it. Two other folders were locked inside it.

'Photos' and 'Videos'.

Emma double clicked on 'Photos'.

"Holy shit!"

Emma practically fell to the ground from what she saw. Her hand flew to her face, withholding a scream.

Almost immediately the page began to load with pictures. Row after row. More and more kept appearing. Emma didn't see all of them, but she saw enough to know he took pictures without her permission. He took pictures of her when she thought she was alone. He took pictures of her in her house.

She looked at the first picture. She recognized what she was wearing. It was almost like she was taking the picture herself. It was from the first day they met. Matt had been taking pictures of her since the first day he met. He had been stalking her since the first day they met.

Emma hear footprints coming up the stairs. She felt her heart begin to race. She began to tremor in fear as the steps grew closer and closer. She had to keep a tight grip on her journal not to drop it.

She looked away when he came into the room.

But he had clearly seen her on his laptop.

His cold, almost nervous voice shook the whole room.

"What the hell are you doing?"


	14. Chapter 14

Emma wasn't able to speak.

She was standing in the middle of the room, facing Matt. She wasn't able to read the expression on his face.

She felt herself trembling. Her heart was pounding so hard she could practically hear it. Last year, Emma was almost killed by Peter. Yet, somehow, she was way more terrified of what she just found.

The first thing Matt did was rush to the computer. He slammed it shut. He hesitantly looked over at Emma.

"I know it looks bad..." he started.

"It looks awful." Emma could only whisper.

He took a step towards her. Emma quickly took a step back. She held up the journal in her hand.

"How did you get this?"

Matt's eyes darted to the bottom of his bed. "How did you find it?"

"This is my _diary_!" she accused, "How did you get this?"

"Please, Emma, just calm down" he told her.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" she asked. "You took pictures of me, Matt. So many pictures..."

She felt as though he was about to have a panic attack. She brought her hands up to her face and covered her eyes. But her eyes snapped back open when she felt Matt's hand softly touch her cheek. She quickly moved away from me.

"Don't-Don't touch me."

Matt put his hands up and took a step back.

"I'm your boyfriend" he told her, "Aren't boyfriends allowed to take a few pictures of their their girlfriend?"

She hesitated. "...Have you been stalking me?"

"Stalking you?" Matt asked. "You think I'm stalking you because I want to take pictures of you?"

"Those pictures were taken at my house!" she shouted. "I-I was in my room-"

"You know I'm a photographer! Okay? I-I enjoy taking pictures of beautiful things. And your the most gorgeous girl in the world."

"You have hundreds of pictures of me. I don't even know how you got them."

"Telephoto lens" Matt explained. "They're like magnifying glasses for cameras. And, so what, I took a few candids. You looked beautiful in all of them."

Emma brought her hand up to her mouth. She started crying.

"Emma..."

"I trusted you" she said.

"I haven't done anything wrong" he defended.

Emma gripped her journal tightly in her hand. "I'm leaving" she said.

She headed for the door, but Matt blocked her path.

"Don't go" he said. "The pictures don't mean anything. Can't you just forget about them?"

"Let me leave" she told him. "I have to go. Now."

He grabbed both her arms. "You're not leaving, okay? Not until we work this out."

"There's nothing to work out!" she snapped. "We're-we're done."

Matt's expression suddenly turned to one of dread, and then quickly to anger.

"No, we're not."

He shoved her farther into the room. "You know when I told you I loved you? I meant that. Okay, Emma? I'm in love with you and I'm not just going to let you walk away."

"Matt, you _stalked_ me! Since the day we met! You have videos of me too, videos I'm too afraid to watch." Emma had to take a deep breath to calm her breathing. "Did you break ini my house? Is that how you got my diary?"

"I deserved to see it" he said. "I'm your boyfriend, I should know all the secrets that you keep from others. You know, like how you're in love with Stiles?"

Emma flinched. "I'm not in love with Stiles."

"That's why your breaking up with me, isn't it?"

"No!" she yelled. "I'm breaking up with you because you're crazy!"

Emma tried to move past him again, but this time Matt snapped. He shoved her hard, sending her tumbling to the ground. She hissed loudly as she hit the wooden floor.

" _You're not leaving me!"_

"Matt?"

Matt's head snapped to the door. It was his mother. She looked tired, waiting in her pajamas. They had woken her up. She looked down at Emma.

"What's going on?"

Emma bolted up and practically ran out of the house. His mother called after her.

She stepped outside. Looking at her journal she threw it to the ground with a scream. She quickly whipped out her phone and called Scott. He loudly cursed when he didn't answer. She tried Stiles next.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

' _Hello_?'

"Stiles!" she practically screamed. "Scott's not answering his-"

' _Hello, Emma_.' The person on the other end chimed. ' _May I just say that I saw you at the rl rave tonight. You were looking very fine.'_

Dread pooled in her stomach. "Who is this?"

' _It's Isaac. I'm assuming you called Stiles by mistake.'_

"Where is he?" she demanded. She looked at the house. He could be out any minute.

' _Little friend of yours passed out when the Kanima almost_ -'

"I need you to get Scott!" she interrupted.

There was a pause on the other end. ' _Emma, you sound like your crying, are you o_ -"

"Tell me to pick me up at Matt's right now! Actually-tell him to pick me up at the store by his house."

' _What's wrong? Did he try something with you_?'

"Isaac, just get Scott. Quickly! Tell him to-"

The phone was ripped from her hand and thrown to the ground. She heard it cracking as it hit the cement road.

Emma let out a shrill scream as Matt grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her harshly into the side of the house.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded. "You just told me you loved me and now you're trying to leave me?"

"Matt-"

" _Shut up_!" he yelled. "I know you still love me. You did at the dance. You loved when I was just near you, talking to you. You loved it when I touched you."

Matt brought his hand up to touch her right breast. His hands felt so forceful that it hurt her. He held her in his arms so tightly that she screamed.

"Just a few hours go you loved me touching you this way" he said. "So what the hell is your problem now?"

"Just let me go" she begged. Her voice was quiet and cracking. She tried to withhold a sob that was brought on by how he was touching her.

"I can make you love me again" he said.

He pushed his lips into hers. Emma screamed, but her voice was muffled by his lips. She started pounding in his chest while he continuously deepened the kiss, brutally devouring her lips.

She tried to kick him with her legs, but he just pulled her so close to him that she couldn't move. She could barely breath.

Matt pulled away. "Just tell me you love me, and then things can go back to the way they were."

She opened her mouth widely. "Scott!"

Matt silenced her by kissing her again. His wondering hands touch her skin roughly. It felt so good at the rave, but right now she just felt violated. He brought her shirt up and touched the skin of her stomach.

Before he could do anything else, he was tore off of her. Emma watched as Matt was thrown into the side if the house harshly. His head hit the outside wall. He fell to the ground, unmoving.

Emma slid down the wall to the ground. She hugged her knees.

"Scott-"

She looked up. But it wasn't Scott. Isaac Lahey stood over her. He was glaring down at Matt's body. But as he met her gaze, his expression turned to worry.

He knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?"

She slowly nodded. "He-He's not...is he?"

"He unconscious" Isaac told her. "But he deserves worse. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing." She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Emma-"

"Just get me away from here" she said. Her voice was shaky. "Anywhere else. Just not here."

Isaac grabbed the sides of her arms and lifted her up slowly. She took a step forward but she was shaking so badly her leg gave out. Isaac caught her before she fell.

"Let me carry you" he said.

Emma couldn't find the courage to disagree.

Isaac picked up her legs and carried her in his arms. She leaned her head against his chest. He felt his shirt growing wet and wondered if she started crying again.

She felt surprising light in his arms. Then again, he was a werewolf.

Isaac only had to walk a few miles to reach his house. Emma looked up at the familiar house.

"This place looks familiar" she said.

"You've been here before" Isaac told her. He waited for her to respond. She didn't.

With difficultly, opened the door. It was so dark. He hadn't been her since that night with his father. He shook the thought out of his head.

"I'm taking you to the room upstairs" he told her.

He felt her nod.

Isaac slowly walked up the stairs, making sure not to hit Emma into anything on the way up. He considered going into his father's room. He had the biggest bed.

No, he thought, no one should ever go in there.

Instead he took her to his room. Isaac figured he could just sleep in the guest room. The room was mostly unoccupied. No one came to visit them.

Isaac pulled back the covers of the bed. He laid Emma down, covering her back up with the blankets. She curled up into one of the pillows. Isaac heard her sniffling.

"I'll call Scott" he said.

"No!" Emma said quickly. Isaac looked at her with surprise. "Just, wait until morning. Please."

"Okay" he said softly. "I'll be across the hall if you need me."

He bean closing the door behind him.

"Isaac" she called again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep in here? Please? I just-I just don't want to be alone right now..."

"Of course" Isaac told her. "Let me grab a sleeping bag-"

"No" she said. "I meant-" Emma bit her lip. "I meant in the bed."

As far as Isaac knew, Emma McCall hated him. This only made him realize something really horrible happened at Daehler's house.

Isaac walked to the bed. After taking his shoes off, he got under the blankets.

Emma quickly turned towards him. She curled up right next to him, burying her head into his chest. It was like she was trying to hide from the whole world.

Isaac hesitantly brought her arm over her. She snuggled closer.

"Good night, Emma" he said.

She didn't say anything back. Isaac wondered if she was asleep already. But then she spoke to him. Her voice barely louder then a whisper.

"I remember you now."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm thinking about making a playlist for youtube. Go ahead and comment any song suggestions you have.**

 _Emma couldn't help being excited as she walked home from school. She overheard her brother and Stiles talking in his room that morning. They were talking about the Winter Formal. She just knew he was going to ask her._

 _She had so excited that she decided just to walk home, so that all her balled up energy would go away by the time she finally met with Stiles._

 _She took the shortcut through the woods by her school. There was a hidden bike path. The fresh air felt good, and the smell of the forest made her feel even better._

 _She flipped open her phone, looking through her messages. There was only one from Scott, telling her to be careful walking home. He reminded her that the alpha was still on the loose, and he strictly told her not to take the bike trail through the forest._

 _Emma paused after reading it. She look ahead_ , _scoping out the trail, trying to see if she could spot any danger._

 _Just up ahead of her, she could see a bike on the ground. It was just sitting there, abandoned. She cautiously walked towards it._

 _It was a new looking bike, and chain looked like it was torn off. Next to the bike, was also an abandoned backpack. She looked around. No one else was there. She gingerly reached down, grasping the zipper of the backpack._

 _A sudden movement in the trees frightened her. A figure darted out from behind a large pine tree and came straight towards her._

 _Emma let out a loud scream. The figure flinched back violently._

 _"S-Sorry! I-I'm sorry!" the person yelled._

 _Emma looked up to see an unfamiliar boy standing near her. He wore baggy jeans and a tan jacket. He had thick curly hair and frightened expression on his face._

 _Emma took a step back. Her heart was still pounding. "W-Who are you?"_

 _"I-I'm Isaac" he said, "I go to your sc-school."_

 _Emma hadn't relaxed yet. She was watching him cautiously. "I don't know you."_

 _"I'm on lacrosse" he said, "with you brother."_

 _She was still suspicious. "Why were you hiding in behind that tree?"_

 _He hesitantly looked at the tree before looking back to Emma. "I was waiting for you to leave."_

 _"Were you trying to scare me?" she accused._

 _"N-No!" he said quickly. "My chain broke off my bike. I was trying to fix it when I saw you coming. I was just going to wait for you to leave but then you tried to take my backpack so I came out."_

 _"I wasn't taking it" Emma defended, "I was trying to find a name on it. I didn't know you'd run out of the forest like a madman."_

 _"Sorry" he apologized again._

 _Emma looked down at the bike. "I could call my brother. He could probably fix your bike. But you'd have I come to our house."_

 _"I can't" Isaac said. He picked up his backpack and put it on quickly. "I'm already late. My dad is going to kill me."_

 _He picked up his bike. The chain_ drag _ged on the ground. "I'm getting in so much trouble for this. This is a new bike."_

 _Isaac began cutting through the forest._

 _"Are you going to the graveyard?" she asked._

 _He blushed. "I live pretty close to it."_

 _Emma's eyes lit up. "You're the grave digger!"_

 _She watched as his face fell. "Y-Yeah."_

 _She had heard of the grave digger kid. She had never seen him personally, but se had heard stories. The way he always showed up with bruises. The way he was scared of everyone._

 _She had once gone over to Jackson's house when Scott was with Derek. She had heard loud shouts from the house across the street._

 _When she asked Jackson what it was, he said to ignore it. After all, it was just the grave digger getting his ass kicked again._

Emma looked closer, a _nd she noticed a dark purple patch of skin on the back of his neck. Her eyes had widened in worry._

 _She ran towards him, grabbing the handles. "I'll walk home with you" she told him, "we can tell him it was my fault."_

 _Isaac was taken aback. "What?"_

 _"So you don't get in as much trouble" she said, "I'll tell him you let me ride it and and I broke it."_

 _"Why would you do that?" he asked. Before she could answer, he spoke up again. "You've heard the rumors, haven't you?"_

 _Emma shrugged. "Maybe I just have nothing better to do."_

 _Isaac smiled. "Either way, thanks."_

 _They reached the graveyard quickly._

 _"Are you a sophomore?" he asked._

 _She shook her head. "No, I was a freshmen this year."_

 _"You're only fourteen?"_

 _"I'll be fifteen soon." she said. "My birthday is always at the end of the year."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"We might get some classes together next year" she said. "Since we don't have that many teachers they're mixing some classes together. I'm taking chemistry, math, and English with junior's next year."_

 _"I-I hope I get a class with you" he said._

 _Emma smiled. "Thanks."_

 _They soon begin walking down his street._

 _"That's Jackson's house" she pointed out, "Do you know him?"_

 _"No" Isaac mumbled. "I mean-I do. But only from lacrosse."_

 _They came to a dark colored house. "This is it" he said._

 _He seemed nervous._

 _"Hey" said Emma, "I'm right behind you, okay?"_

 _He nodded. "Yeah, okay." He knocked on the door._

 _It took a few moments, but the door soon swung open. An angry looking man who wore glasses glowered down at Isaac._

 _"Where the hell have you been?" the man demanded._

 _Isaac's body tensed and he shrunk back. "I-I-"_

 _"It was my fault" Emma spoke up._

 _Isaac's father turned to her. He seemed to notice me for the first time._

 _"Isaac, who is this?" His voice was much calmer already._

 _Isaac was silent. I realized I never gave him my name._

 _"I'm Emma" she introduced. "I'm sorry we're late."_

 _Mr. Lahey laughed. "Well, you seem to be the first girl my son has ever talked to. Besides the girls on the party line, of course. I bet he didn't let you leave."_

 _Emma saw Isaac flinch. Mr. Lahey's eyes fell to the bike. His smile dropped._

 _"What the hell did you do to your bike?"_

 _Isaac gulped. "The-The chain broke."_

 _"That's a brand new bike!" he explained._

 _Isaac looked visually shaken by his father's booming voice._

 _"I asked to ride it" Emma said quickly. "He said 'no' at first but I begged him. I was being stupid and ran over a pothole. The chain came right off. I'm really sorry."_

 _"You should be more careful with other people's things" he spoke._

 _"I know" she said, "I'm really, really sorry. My brother can probably fix it."_

 _"No need" he spoke, "chains are easy to put back on. Isaac here is just too stupid to figure that out."_

 _Isaac looked embarrassed._

 _"Now go put your bike in the shed and say goodbye to your girlfriend" his father commanded. "You've got chores to do."_

 _The door slammed shut. Isaac's cheeks were bright red._

 _"That wasn't so bad" Emma said._

 _"You have no idea" Isaac whispered._

 _He took his bike the side yard and threw it into the wooden shed._

 _"Hey, if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me" she said, "I usually go to lacrosse practice with my brother. You can come up to me whenever you want."_

 _Isaac smiled. "Thanks, that...actually means a lot."_

 _"What's your number?" she asked. "I need to spot you on the field."_

 _"Fourteen" he told her._

 _Emma was about to say more, but she felt her phone vibrate. It was from Lydia._

 _'OMG I need your help! Stiles just asked me to the dance and I don't know what to do!'_

 _Emma felt as thought she had just been slapped in the face._

 _"I have to go" she said suddenly. She turned around and headed back for the trail, her eyes not leaving her phone._

 _"B-Bye, Emma!" Isaac called quickly._

 _She only waved her hand in reply_.

Emma woke up in an unfamiliar room. Momentarily, she panicked. But then the events of the previous night replayed in her head. This only made her feel worse.

She sat up in the bed she was in. She felt her shoes were still on.

She looked to the right and saw Isaac hunched over a homework desk, reading something.

"Isaac?" she called.

He looked up quickly.

"Hey" he said. "How are you doing? Are you feeling better?"

"Um, yeah" she brushed off, "I'm fine."

"I haven't called your brother yet" he said, "I was waiting for you to wake up, like you said."

Emma felt around her pockets. "I can't find my phone."

Isaac held it up. "It's right here. It was ringing a lot and I didn't want it to wake you."

"Who was calling?" she asked.

"Who do you think?"

Matt. Emma sighed. "I think I need to talk to him."

"What?" Isaac asked. He stood to his feet. "Emma, he was attacking you! What would have happened if I wasn't there?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, "But it's _Matt_. I can't just ignore him."

"You just want to go back to him?" Isaac asked.

"Of course not! But I..." Emma had to take a deep breath. She held her head in her hands. "How am I supposed to handle this?"

Isaac walked around the bed and sat next to her. He put his hand on her back. "Tell me what happened."

Emma moved away from him. Standing up, she walked towards the window. "I'm ready to call Scott now."

"Emma" Isaac spoke, "listen, I was looking through your diary-"

Emma turned around swiftly. "You have my diary?"

She looked to his desk. It was laying open. She went over and slammed it shut.

"I picked it up at Matt's house" he explained, "you saw it right?"

"I can't believe you read my diary...again" she spoke in an accusing tone.

"He wrote his name in every single page. Almost every sentence. This is obsessive behavior. It's not normal."

"I know..."

"But you still want to talk to him?"

"No, I don't" she said. "Part of me wants nothing to do with him...but it's Matt! I-I love Matt."

Silence fell over them.

"Go ahead and call Scott" he said. "I'll go find you something to eat."

Emma turned her phone on. She felt even worse as she saw her screen saver. It was her an Matt. She didn't even remember when she took it.

She called Scott.

'Emma? Where the hell are you?'

"I'm at Isaac's house. I need you to meet me here." she told him.

'Why the hell are you at Isaac's were you there the whole night? Do you know how worried I've been? I've been trying to track your sent all night! I thought the Kanima got you!'

Emma took a deep breath. "Just come get me. I'll explain when you get here."

Scott paused. 'Okay. I already know where it is. I'm on my way.'

As soon as Emma hung up, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She hadn't even realized she was crying. She quickly wiped it away.

"The refrigerator is completely empty." Isaac came back in. "But I got you a soda."

He stopped in front of her. "You're shaking."

Emma rubbed her hands over her arms. "What's wrong with me?"

"Tell me what happened" Isaac said, "Did Matt try to..."

"No" she said quickly, "it wasn't like that."

"When I showed up, it was exactly like that."

Emma shook her head. "It was so horrible. All those pictures, I-I had no idea."

"Pictures? Like- _inappropriate_ pictures?"

She nodded.

Isaac sighed. "Okay, I get it. You trusted him with the picture, and he sent it out to all his friends."

"What?" Emma gasped, "No! I didn't send him any naked photos of me Isaac!"

"Then what kind of pictures-"

"I don't want I talk about this! Okay?"

Isaac raised his hands in surrender. "Yeah, it's fine...but if there's something I need to know-"

"It doesn't concern you" she snapped, "and-and you shouldn't have been even looking at my diary."

"I'm trying to help you" he defended, "you were so terrified last night. I want to make sure you're really okay."

"I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. Your boyfriend physically attacked you, he's obviously obsessed with you. Is he stalking you?"

"Stop acting like you care!" she cried. "You-You just want to make my life miserable for ignoring you all this year. That's what you've always done."

A few hot tears escaped her eyes again. She couldn't believe her life had gone from so good to so bad so soon.

Isaac's eyes softened. "I'm not trying to make your life miserable, Emma."

"How am I supposed to trust what you say?" she spoke in a soft, shaking voice. "I can't...I can't even trust Matt."

Isaac tried to step forward, but she didn't let him.

"I just want to wait for Scott" she said.

"Yeah" Isaac told her, "we can wait downstairs."

Emma didn't wait for him before leaving.

He sighed. "Bye, Emma."

It took almost ten minutes for Scott to arrive in Stiles's jeep. Emma didn't say anything, she just went straight to the car.

It was up to Isaac to explain to the two boys what had happened, but even he wasn't sure what to say.

Matt tried over and over to call Emma. Each time it went straight to voice mail. Each time he got more and more angry.

She was his girlfriend, she should pick up every time he calls. That's what she used to do.

Becoming frustrated, he threw his phone into the back seat.

Matt was in his car. He was driving around town, trying to spot Emma somewhere. He rode by the McCall house already and she was nowhere to be seen.

He was angry at himself also. He shouldn't have put that journal under his bed. That had to be the stupidest hiding spot in the world.

Matt harshly hit the wheel as he remembered Emma's expression from the night before before. She had tried to leave him.

But Matt controlled the Kanima. He wasn't going to let anyone just walk all over him.

He was fuming in anger as he looked down at his camera. He was looking through all of the pictures he had of her. She looked so beautiful in all of them. So full of life. Even last night, while she was crying and had a look of fear in her eyes, she looked gorgeous.

Matt decided that Emma and him were not over. He was sure of that. He was GOING to make sure of that. He was much more powerful then her, her brother, and all the other body guards she thought would be able to protect her.

Emma would not leave him. Not even if she wanted to.

Matt & Emma-Happy Together: SPiN

Stiles & Emma-Lucky: Jason Mraz

Isaac & Emma-I Won't Give Up: Jason Mraz

Scott & Emma-Hey Brother: Avicii

Emma & Lydia & Alison-Count On Me: Bruno Mars


	16. Chapter 16

**I posted the playlist for this story on YouTube. It's just called "I'm Scared, Scott"-Playlist.**

Emma immediately went inside once they arrived at her house. Scott followed closely behind her. He slammed the door shut, not realizing he left Stiles outside.

"Emma, stop!" he called. She had refused to talk to him on the way over, but she wasn't going to ignore him any longer.

His sister turned to him. "What?"

"You don't even want to tell me what happened?"

She scoffed. "I'm sure Isaac already told you everything."

"He said you called Stiles saying you were in trouble. And then when he got there Matt was trying to force himself on you." Scott said. He spoke in an irritated voice. "Is that true? Did he try to hurt you?"

Emma only nodded.

Stiles had come in, and he now stood next to Scott.

"Why would you go home with him?" Stiles asked her.

She snapped her head to him. "We were going to watch a movie. Okay? I didn't know this would happen!"

"What did happen?" Scott asked. "Isaac said he heard you arguing."

Emma looked at Stiles. "You were right. Matt is kind of obsessed with me. Feel free to say 'I told you so' anytime now."

Stiles looked taken aback. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes!" she screamed. Her voice immediately softened. "No...I'm just angry, okay?"

"Emma, tell me what he did" Scott demanded. "Or I'll just have to go over to his house and ask him myself."

"He has pictures of me, okay? He took a bunch of pictures of me. In-In places he shouldn't have been. I was an idiot, and I shouldn't have trusted him. Happy?"

"Pictures?" Scott hissed. "He's stalking you? He's fucking stalking you?"

Emma didn't answer him. She ran straight to her room.

Scott turned to Stiles. "Give me your keys."

"Don't do anything rash" he told him, "I care about Emma just as much as you do, but you're a werewolf, Scott. You could really hurt him."

"That bastard touched my baby sister" Scott spat, "you're lucky I don't kill him."

Scott grabbed the keys out of Stiles's hands and left the house, once again slamming the door.

That's when he heard Emma begin to start crying. She sounded as though she was balling her eyes out. Stiles slowly went up to her room.

She was face down on her bed, loudly crying into her pillow. Violent sobs shook her entire body. Stiles had never seen her like this. His heart ached at the sight.

"Emma."

"Go away" she said pathetically.

Stiles sighed. Ignoring her words, he walked up to the bed, sitting on the edge next to her. He soothingly began rubbing her back. He didn't speak. He just let her know he was there for her. Eventually, Emma began talking by herself.

"I don't understand how he could do that" she spoke softly. Her voice was muffled by the pillow. "What did I do?"

"It's not your fault" Stiles soothed her.

"Yes it is" she said. "I'm so stupid I should have know. I finally got a boyfriend, there had to have been something wrong with him."

"Emma, that's not true. The only one to blame is that creep that thought he was you boyfriend."

Emma say straight up, looking Stiles in the eye. "He was he boyfriend. I went out with him. We went on dates. We kissed. Hell, we even ditched class once."

"You skipped class?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah" she said. "I ditched with him. And he took me to this park that I used to love when I was little. And I...I wondered how he knew about it."

She leaned her head against Stiles's shoulder. "I guess it's not a mystery anymore." She let her eyes flutter shut.

Stiles laid his arm over her shoulder. "How did you figure it out?"

"I found my journal under his bed. He had...wrote in it. So I got suspicious, I logged into his computer. He had this file-with my name in it. That where he kept all the photos."

Stiles sighed. "This shouldn't have happened to you. You didn't deserve this."

"He had a picture of me from the first day we met..."

"How did you two meet?" he asked.

Emma sat back up. "At lacrosse practice. When Scott was trying to find that new beta, he ran right into him."

"That was the day before you went on a date" Stiles said. "You only knew him for a day? Why would you go out with him? You acted like you had known him."

"He was covering for me. I thought he was anyway. But then he actually asked me out."

"Covering for you?"

Emma held her breath. She looked away.

"It doesn't matter" she said. "The point is Scott warned me away from him. You did too. So many times. But I'm so...stupid."

"Stop saying that!" he said. He softly turned her head to look at him. "Emma, you're not stupid, you're the smartest person I know. You're funny and amazing. You're so beautiful and he's lucky you even gave him the time of day."

She wasn't sure if it was what he was saying, the soothing tone of voice he was using, or the way he was looking into her eyes like they were the only people is the world. But Emma found herself leaning in, and soon, she was kissing him.

It took a moment for Stiles to react, but when he did, he jerked away as though her touch burned him.

"What the Hell are you doing?" he demanded.

Emma felt as though he had slapped her in the face.

"I-"

"Look, I know breaking up with Matt is hard and everything, but that doesn't mean you should kiss me."

It took so much for her to keep herself together while he said this. Being officially rejected by Stiles was not something she was ready for at the moment.

"Look" he continued. "Tonight's Lydia's party. Why don't you take a shower, calm yourself down, and then meet me downstairs? I'll take you to the party and you can take your mind off what's happened. And then tomorrow my dad can help us get a restraining order for you. Okay?"

"Okay..." she whispered.

Stiles sent her a smile. "You're gonna be alright, Em. I promise. Holler if you need me."

With that said Stiles shut the door and left. The door hadn't even shut all the way before she started crying again.

"Can you believe he left home? I swear that asshole ran away."

Scott was muttering angrily as he sat in a pool chair at Lydia's party. Emma hated how loud he was being. At least the party had quickly become overcrowded. She couldn't bare when the party was small, and his loud, booming voice seemed to be carried to each person.

"He knew you were coming" Stiles said.

Emma hadn't minded coming to the party with Stiles. But she couldn't find herself able to look him in the eye. Especially seeing as he assumed the kiss was just a mistake, and acted like it hadn't happened.

"And his mom" Scott scoffed. "She was so rude."

"What did you say?" Emma asked. She had met Matt's mom before. She seemed sweet.

Scott shrugged. "I just said 'Where the fuck is Matt?' I barely even shouted I don't know why she took so much offense to it."

"Girls take offense at everything" Stiles told him. "Take Alison for example. She's probably still mad at you. Have you apologized yet?"

"I have nothing to apologize for" he said. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well, she's still mad. And it doesn't matter whether or not your to blame for whatever happened, you're the guy, so you apologize."

Scott scoffed.

"I'm going to get a drink" she announced.

Scott grabbed her by the wrist as she walked by. "No alcohol."

"Okay."

He didn't let go. "I mean it. I don't want that stuff getting Ito your system."

"Okay" she repeated. "No alcohol."

His grip was still on her arm. "This is a high school party. You know my biggest fear is you coming to a party, getting a bit drunk, going upstairs with some boy-"

"Okay, okay!" she said. "I promise I won't drink. I haven't before, so I don't know why you're so strict right now."

He let go of her. "I'm just looking out for you."

Emma didn't have the patience to respond. She headed right to Lydia.

"What kind if drink are you feeling tonight, Emma?" she asked.

"Give me the most alcoholic drink you have" she told her.

Lydia's eyes widened. A smirk fell onto her lips. She poured a glass for her out of the fountain. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

Emma brought the cup to her lips, but she couldn't find the strength to drink it. She sighed as she set the cup down.

"Emma" she heard her name being called.

Her shoulder was grabbed and she was turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Matt-"

"We need to talk" he said.

She shook her head vigorously. "We don't."

"Please Emma, just five minutes."

"You shouldn't be anywhere near me" she said. "I'll go get Scott if I have to."

"Just five minutes" he begged. "If I can't convince you to come back to me by then...then I'll just leave you alone."

She was hesitant. "Promise?"

"Yes, I swear to god."

She looked around, making sure Scott or Stiles weren't nearby. "You have three minutes."

Matt sighed in relief. "Thank god. C'mon, there's an empty room upstairs."

Matt grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of people. It was when they were climbing the stairs that she began to wonder if this was a bad idea. But Matt would never really hurt her, would he?

He led her into an empty upstairs room. He began to close the doors before she stopped him.

"Leave it open" she said. He nodded.

He let out a deep breath, and he seemed to be looking for the right words.

"Three minutes" Emma reminded him.

Matt began with an apology. "Look, I realize that I shouldn't have taken so many pictures of you. And I'm sincerely sorry for that. But Emma, that only means I think you're beautiful. Is that really so bad?"

"Yes" she told him, "because all of those pictures were taken without my permission."

"You make me sound like some stalker."

"Well, you're kind of acting like one."

"No, I'm not" he defended, "stalkers hide in bushes. They-They kidnap people. It's not like my bedroom is wallpapered with your photos."

"But your computer is" she said.

Matt scoffed angrily. "You think I'm the kind of guy to say 'if I can't have her, no one can'? Get over yourself, Emma. I'm not obsessed with you, you're not even the prettiest girl at this party."

Emma was taken aback. She didn't know she would ever be this hurt by a single sentence. Her cheeks flushed with sudden embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean to imply that-"

"Stop" Matt interrupted her. "It's my fault. I never should have said that."

"It's okay" she told him.

"No, it's not. I was just mad at you. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it. It's just...I'm so scared of losing you, and I just keep fucking up. Please Emma, give me another chance. I'm not a stalker. I'm just your boyfriend."

Emma sighed. "You _were_ my boyfriend."

Matt stepped closer. He brought his hand up to her face. She couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you never want to see me again."

Emma shook her head. "I can't." She sighed and pulled away from him. "But I can't be with you either."

"Why?" he demanded. His loud voice frightened her, causing her to shrink back.

"I know you broke into my house to get my diary" she told him. "And-you shoved me to the ground. You pushed me into a wall and held me there. I-I have bruises."

"I know, but I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." She stepped around him. "Goodbye, Matt."

Matt blocked her path. He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He held it up horizontally for her to see.

"Matt, it's not going to-"

She stopped suddenly as a loud moan hit her ears. She looked in shock at the video on his phone. It was the two of them, kissing. It was when they were making out on the bed.

She could feel herself beginning to panic. "You were filming us?"

She wasn't even aware she had made those kinds of noises.

"I wasn't going to show it to anyone" he told her. "It was just for me. But, Emma, I'm not just going to let you leave. I'll post this online."

She stumbled back with a gasp. "No!"

"Just come back to me" he told her.

"You're insane!" Emma shouted.

"You think I'm crazy?" Matt asked, "Well, guess what? I'll look way better then you once this video is up for all to see. I'm an expert on computers, Em. I can edit this to make you say-or do-anything I want you to."

Emma's hands flew over her mouth.

"Your brother won't even be able to look at you" he spat.

She took a few more steps back. Her legs hit the end of a bed. She sat on it. She held her head in her hands. She couldn't believe what was happening. She began to cry.

"Please don't" she sobbed.

Matt kneeled in front of her. "Just come back to me. That's all I want. I love you, Emma."

She didn't move.

"Just nod your head 'yes'" he told her, "and all this will go away."

She had to. She wasn't sure if she wanted to, but she knew she had to. There's no way Emma would let Scott watch that video.

"Just nod your head" he repeated.

Slowly, head still in hands, she nodded. There was no way she would let him see her face. She didn't want him to know she was crying. She wished she wasn't.

Matt leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad you've come to see it my way."

He stood and began walking out. But right before he left, he turned back to her. "And don't forget to thank your friend, Lydia, for giving us this chance to talk."

Emma suddenly looked up with rage. But he was already gone before she had the chance to yell at him. She got out quickly and stormed out of the room. She walked straight up to Lydia.

Lydia automatically noted her friend's red eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Why would you invite Matt?" she accused. "How could you do that?"

Lydia was taken aback. "Wha-? Did you two break up?"

Emma shook her head angrily. "I can't believe you. I'm leaving!"

She stomped away. She was on her way to the door when she was stopped by Scott. He was extremely sweating and looked very worried.

Her anger seemed to disappear as she saw her brother in such a state.

"Scott-"

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I saw Matt here."

Emma looked down, flustered. "I know."

Scott looked frantic. "I-I don't know what happened. I thought I saw him with you, and he was-he was hurting you, and-"

"Scott, I'm okay" she told him. She try to dry her eyes before he could see her crying. "But I'm going home."

"That's a good idea" he said. "We'll all go home. I'll go get Stiles."

Emma walked outside and leaned her back against Stiles's jeep. She almost walked home because of how long everyone was taking. But then she heard police sirens, and suddenly people began moving much faster.

Emma spotted Stiles running through the crowd. Towards her.

"We're going" he said. "Now."

"I've been waiting" she scoffed.

"Emma, this is serious, get in the car" he spoke strictly.

She looked at him with concern. "What's going on?"

"This is hard I know, and Scott can probably explain better than me right now, but it's him. We know it is."

"What?" she asked. "Who? Who are you talking about?"

"Matt" he hissed. "It's Matt. Matt is the Kanima's master."


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: The next chapter will be the last chapter so if you have any questions you would like me to clear up before it ends, don't be afraid to ask :)_**

"This kid's the killer?"

"Yeah."

"No."

Stiles made an expressed noise in the back of his throat. "Yes."

"Is this Matt Deahler?"

Stiles gave an annoyed sigh. "Yes dad, that's who I just said it was?"

"Isn't he Emma's boyfriend?"

"Firstly, how do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"She's practically my daughter Stiles, I like to keep tabs on who she's involved with."

He scoffed. "Not well enough, apparently. Since Matt is a psychotic murderer."

"He's a good kid" the sheriff defended. "I'm not going to arrest him just because you don't like him going out with Emma."

Stiles groaned loudly. "This is serious! He's killing people. We need to arrest him. Now!"

"Why would Matt Daehler be killing people in Mr. Harris's class?"

"I don't know!"

"It could be from somewhere else" Scott pitched in.

Stiles continued. "Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder. Okay, so all they had to do is look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara, wasn't in Harris's class."

"Alright, okay. You're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles pressed

The sheriff sighed. "No. You know what, they're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything. Scott-do you believe this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you've just got to trust us" Scott said. "I don't want to believe it either, but we know it's him. We know it's Matt."

"He took Harris's car" He said. "He knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and if enough of the victims were in Harris' class, that they'd arrest him."

"Alright, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility. But give me a motive. I mean why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" His father looked at him expectantly. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years…" He received a disappointing look. "Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on. Does Harris?"

"Does Emma know about these accusations your making?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

Stiles sighed. "Yes. But she doesn't believe them...obviously."

"Why would she?"

"Because he's crazy" he told her. "Emma found a bunch of pictures on his camera of her the other dad. It was insane he, like, flipped out an tried to attack her."

"What? Why didn't I hear about this?" he demanded.

"We were going to get a restraining order with you in the morning, but then this happened. It can't wait."

The sheriff sighed. "Where is Emma now?"

"She's at home" Scott spoke up. "She didn't want to come."

It took a moment for the sheriff to speak up again. "What do you want me to do?"

Stiles let out a breath of relief. "We need to look at the evidence."

"Yeah, that would be in the station...where I no longer work."

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles assured.

"Trust you?" The sheriff asked, disbelievingly.

"Trust-Trust Scott?"

"Now Scott-I trust."

They arrived at the police station at two in the morning. And Stiles was right, they let them in. They began looking through the evidence for the case.

"Did you guys see Matt at the rave?" the sheriff asked.

"He was there with Emma" Stiles said. He rolled his eyes.

"Call her" the sheriff said. "We need her down here to ask questions."

"I tried calling her when we got here, she's not answering" Scott said.

"Shoot her a text" he said. "She's a witness."

"I can ask Allison to drive her" Scott agreed.

Stiles found a box of the case files.

"Look at the hospital stuff first."

"Why?"

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except one, remember?"

"The pregnant girl. Jessica."

"Yeah. Since Matt had to kill her himself, somebody at the hospital could've seen him. Or maybe he got caught on the tapes or something" he explained.

"Boys…" the sheriff suddenly said. He held a video in his hand.

Once they began watching, the sheriff quickly discovered that there was a problem with how many people were in the video. "I don't know guys. I mean, look at this. There was a six car pile-up that night. The hospital was jammed."

"Alright, just keep going." Stiles said. "He had to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica. He has to be on the footage somewhere."

They kept watching.

"Hold on! Stop, did you see that? Scroll back." Stiles suddenly yelled. "That's him! That's Matt!"

"All I see is the back of someone's head."

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in History. He's got a very distinct cranium."

"Are you crazy?"

"Alright, fine. Then look at his jacket, huh? How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?" he tried.

"Millions. Literally." The sheriff said.

"Can we scroll forward? There has to be a shot of him facing one of the cameras."

He sighed, but we continued watching.

"Right there! Stop, stop. There he is again!"

"You mean there's the back of his head again."

"Okay, but look. He's talking to someone."

Scott looked closely. "He's talking to my mom."

A few moments later, Scott had his mother on the phone

"Scott. Do you know how many people I deal with in a day?" Scott's speakerphone crackled.

"You know him. It's Matt. You know what Matt looks like, right?"

"He looks evil." Stiles cut in.

"I know what Matt looks like. And, I think I did see him...Yeah. I did. I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud in the hall. Scott, what's going on?"

"It's nothing Mom. I'll explain later. I gotta go."

The sheriff grabbed a file after Scott hung up. "We've got shoe prints along the tire tracks at the site."

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders" Stiles said. He was starting to smile. "The trailer, the hospital and the rave."

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed" the sheriff added.

"When?"

"A couple hours before you got there."

"Alright, Dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Four is enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, see how quick she can get here. Tell her to pick up Emma at the house. If I can get an official ID, I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

Stiles did a fist pump in the air. "I'm on it!"

He raced out the door. Looking around the police station, he failed to find anyone at the front desk.

"What the hell...?"

"Stiles?"

Stiles looked up. Emma stood in front of the door to the station.

He smiled. "Hey, I'm glad you came. Did Allison drive you?"

"Stiles..."

Her voice was quieter this time. Stiles then noticed her wet, red eyes. She was trembling. She wore an oversized familiar black jacket over her dress he wore to the party that she seemed to be hiding in. Her breathing was staggered. She seemed terrified.

"Emma...what..."

A gun cocked behind him. Stiles froze slowly, he turned around.

Matt stood, gun raised, with a sad smile on his face. "Walk" he ordered.

Stiles had his hands raised as he walked back into the sheriff's office. Matt had taken a hold of Emma's arm and dragged her along.

The sheriff had been the first one who noticed them come in. He had also raised his hands in surrender.

Scott had noticed. "Sheriff?"

But as soon as he noticed Matt, he went into a surrendering pose also. His eyes widened as he saw his sister.

He took a step forward. "Emma!-"

Matt raised the gun higher and he came to a sudden stop.

"Matt?" The sheriff asked. "It's Matt, right? Matt, listen. Whatever's going on here I guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

Matt chuckled. "You know, it's funny you say that because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are."

"Matt, I know you don't want to hurt people."

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list, but I could easily be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing."

Emma saw Scott quickly pull his hand out of his pocket.

"That-that could definitely get someone hurt." Matt pointed his gun at the desk. "Cell phones." Scott hesitated. "Now!"

Stiles walked forward to throw his phone on the desk.

"Okay..." Scott said. "Now-Now let Emma go."

"I need someone to keep you all in line, don't I?" He laughed. "Don't worry, I already got rid of her phone. Thanks for that text about you being at the police station, by the way. It was really helpful."

"Matt, just put the gun down..."

"No, I have a better idea" he said. "C'mon, let's go."

Matt led them to the cell room. He made Stiles handcuff his dad to the wall.

"Tighter" Matt ordered.

Stiles sent him a furious look.

"Do what he says" the sheriff told him.

Matt had let go of Emma, and he was now buried in her brother's arms. She wouldn't stop shaking.

She felt herself crying. Why was she crying? Allison wouldn't be crying right now, not even Lydia. She wished she could be more like them.

"Let's go" Matt said, motioning to the hallway back to the sheriff's office. "After you."

Scott held tightly onto Emma's hand as they walked down the hall. The strong sent of blood filled the hallway.

"Oh my god..." Stiles muttered.

Scott pulled Emma into his chest, hiding the view from her. "Don't look!"

He sent a sharp gaze towards Matt. "What, are you going to kill everyone in here?"

He smiled. "No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it."

Matt jerked Emma back into his hold as soon as they reached the office.

"You two" he demanded. "Shred everything."

Scott and Stiles both looked at each other, unsure.

"Now" Matt said, stricter this time.

Stiles went around the computer and began deleting the digital file. Scott began shredding the paper files.

Matt took a seat on a wooden chair near the wall. Matt looked at Emma, and then nodded towards his lap.

"Sit down" he ordered.

Emma hesitated. Matt quickly lost patience. He grabbed her arm and forced her down. With one hand he held her down, and with the other he held the gun, pointing at Stiles and her brother.

Matt seemed relaxed to her, but Emma had never felt so stiff. He started running his fingers through her hair.

He sat up, leaning into her. Emma let out a low whimper. Scott's head snapped up at the sound of it.

Matt brought his mouth close to her ear. "Is it bad that you're turning me on right now?"

"Stop!" Scott suddenly yelled. "Just let her go Matt!"

"Finish shredding those files and maybe I will" Matt said.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded. "Can't you see you're scaring her?"

"Just do what he says" Emma told him quickly. "I'm-I'm fine."

"You don't need Emma here" Scott said. "Please, just let her go."

"Go where, Scott? Home?" Matt taunted. "You're right, because she was so safe there after the party."

Scott nearly froze. "...What?"

"Next time you know there's a crazed killer on the loose, you probably shouldn't leave your little sister at home alone."

It was Stiles that spoke up this time. "I swear to god, if you did anything to her..."

Matt smirked. "Relax, nothing happened."

Scott visibly relaxed.

"Except, I showed her she belonged to" Matt added. "If that's what you were referring to."

Emma could see Scott's entire face pale completely in less then a second.

She couldn't see Stiles face from behind the computer, but his body had frozen completely.

Matt smirk hadn't faded. "I guess that you two had pretty poor planning."

Scott took a step forward. His fists had tightened. "You son of a-"

Matt recocked the gun and placed it right against her head. She let out a choked gasp.

Scott stopped in his tracks.

"Don't forget who's in control now, McCall."

Slowly, Scott stepped back to the shredder. He kept glancing at his sister.

"It's okay, Scott" she repeated. "I'm-I'm okay."

She couldn't keep her voice from cracking.

"She doesn't need to be here" Scott tried again.

Matt had pointed the gun away from her. "Maybe I want her here. After all, she is my girlfriend. Remember, Emma? If you had just remembered that then this wouldn't even be happening."

Emma remained silent, so Matt grabbed her arm roughly. "I shouldn't have to tell you that boys shouldn't be calling you at one in the morning. Especially Isaac fucking Lahey!"

With sudden rage, Matt pushed her off him, and onto the floor. He rose to his feet, towering over her.

"Why was he calling you, Emma?" he demanded.

Scott quickly went to his sister's aid. He grabbed her arms and helped her to her feet.

"I don't know!" she cried.

"I saw him calling you after the party" he continued. He was waving the gun around. "And-And you're acting I haven't seen you hanging out with him. I know he likes you, Emma."

She shook her head furiously. "I don't-I don't like him, Matt."

"You were at his house last night" he accused. "What the hell were you doing there?"

It was Stiles that spoke up. "Maybe she was hiding from you. You're a little crazy you know."

Matt chuckled humorlessly. "And you, Stiles. You think I didn't see you two? I saw it, okay? I saw you kiss her!"

"I'm sorry" Emma cried. "I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not!" he screamed at her. "I read your diary, Emma. I know you're fucking in love with him!"

Emma tried burying her head into Scott's chest. She didn't want to see Stiles's reaction.

Scott rested his hand on his sister's back, but the violent flinch she made caused him to quickly pull his hand away.

"That's why I had to do it, Emma" Matt said. "It's your own fucking fault!"

Matt took a step closer to her, but Scott pulled her back. Matt glared at him.

He pointed the gun at Emma. "Get back to work, or your sister gets a bullet in her head."

Emma brought her hands up to cover her face.

Scott shook his head. "I know you're not going to shoot Emma."

"You're right" Matt laughed. "But Stiles has been pretty annoying this whole night-actually-pretty much this whole year-so I'll find it pretty easy to shoot him."

"We're already done" Stiles spoke up quickly. "Okay? Everything's deleted. Alright, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first – whatever that means – I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, you can finally realize Emma has no interest in you, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima."

"You should really learn to shut your mouth, Stilinski" Matt snapped.

Stiles opened his mouth to give another snarky reply, but he was cut off by the roar of a car engine.

"It's sounds like your mom's here, McCall."

"No!" Emma sobbed.

"Matt, don't do this." Scott begged. "When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt."

"Please don't do this" Emma was begging.

"I'll tell you what" he said. "I like your mom. That's why I'm going to lock her up, instead of killing her. But if one of you make a wrong move, I'm not going to be be afraid to shoot her."

There was a sound at the front door. Scott hadn't moved.

"Matt you already have us" Emma tried. "You don't need anymore hostages."

"Don't you want to see your mom one last time?" Matt asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Scott demanded.

Matt scoffed. "Obviously I'll have to skip town after this. I'll be taking Emma with me."

Scott held his sister tighter. "No..."

"Well guess what, McCall? You don't have a choice."

Another sound from the front. Scott remained still.

Matt became impatient. "If you don't move now, I'm going to kill Stiles first-and then your mom."

Hesitantly, Scott grabbed Emma by the hand. He pushed her behind him as they walked out the hall. He stopped short at the door.

"Open it" Matt ordered.

"Please" Scott tried one last time.

"Open. The. Door."

With his eyes full, of regret, Scott turned the handle, and pulled the door open.

Derek stood on the other side.

"Oh, thank God" Scott exclaimed.

His relief came to a quick end as Derek fall to the floor. Jackson stood behind him.

From the floor, Derek sent an angry gaze. "This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

Emma wished he didn't taunt him like that.

Matt crouched down in front of him. "Well, Derek. Not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf."

She felt Scott stiffen.

"Oh yeah, that's right! I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon."

He looked at Stiles. "Except you Stiles. What do you turn into?"

Emma internally begged he wouldn't say something sarcastic. But Stiles Stilinski never spoke any other way.

"Abominable snowman" he said. "But it's more of a wintertime thing. You know, seasonal."

Matt nodded his head towards Stiles. Jackson obediently slit the back of his neck.

"Bitch" he muttered. He fell face first on top of Derek.

Derek growled angrily. "Get. Him. Off of me."

Matt chuckled humorlessly. "I don't know, I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must suck, though. To have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck I bet you're not use to feeling this hopeless."

"I still got teeth though" Derek snapped. He would never be completely helpless. "Why don't you come down a little closer. We'll see how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch" Stiles mumbled against Derek's shirt.

Matt let out a laugh as he straightened his stance.

"Speaking of helpless." Matt turned and faced Emma. "Obviously you're not a werewolf. I mean, werewolves can tell when you lie, right? And you believed me when I told you I had no idea who vandalized your locker-" he pointed to himself, "-it was me, by the way. Well, Jackson. But he did it for me. It's like he read my mind."

Emma pressed herself closer into Scott.

"Besides, you would be super strong. And we both know you're pretty easily held down."

Scott tried to push Emma even further behind him.

"But Scott is a werewolf. That's probably why he didn't like me as much" Matt continued. He smiled. "Man, look how much trouble you would've gotten out of if you just listened to him. But I still don't get it. Were you born a werewolf? Did it just skip Em over here?"

"I was bit" Scott said.

"Of course" he said. "Let me guess, you can be killed by silver bullets."

Scott didn't answer, he just had his eyes trained on the gun. Matt had an evil grin. "Lucky for me real bullets can also do the trick."

The five of them heard a new engine pull into the parking lot.

"Is that her?"

"Please, Matt..." Emma begged. He ignored her.

"Do what I tell you and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles tried to yell.

In a sudden violent act, Matt ripped Stiles off of Derek, and put his foot over his throat. He began pushing down.

"Is this better for ya?" Matt asked sadistically.

"Stop!" Emma screamed.

"Okay!" Scott yelled. "Just stop! Stop!"

Stiles's face began turning purple. He was trying to gasp for breath.

"Matt, please stop!" Emma begged.

"Then do what I tell you!" Matt demanded.

"Okay, alright! Just stop!"

Matt released Stiles from his hold. He began struggling to regain oxygen.

"You, with me" Matt ordered. Scott released my hand. He looked at Jackson. "Take these three back into the Sheriff's office."

Jackson's skin was nearly completely covered in scales. Claws were protruding from his fingernails. She shivered fearfully when he touched her to push her forward.

Stiles and Derek were both dragged into the office with her. Jackson left, but she trusted that he was still nearby, preventing their escape.

Emma kneeled over Stiles and took his hand. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her. She was crying.

Stiles took a deep breath. "Emma..."

She gripped his hand tighter.

"Emma, I know he said he...please, t-tell me he didn't."

She let out a choked sob. Stiles felt his heart shatter. "Oh, Emma...-"

"He didn't" she told him. "I-I thought he was. But-But he didn't."

A giant breath of relief was released from Stiles. "Oh, thank god! You're okay Emma, you'll be okay."

But Emma hadn't stopped crying.

Relation dawned on him. "Then what did he do to you?"

Emma sobbed louder. Stiles shut his eyes tightly in regret. "We'll make it out of here, Em. He'll get what he deserves."

"He said he's going to take me away" she sobbed.

"We won't let him" Stiles assured. "Scott and Derek-they can beat him."

"No one can beat the kanima" Derek piped in from the floor.

Stiles made an angered expression. "You are not helping this situation."

A loud gun shot rang through the building. Emma heard her mother scream.

"Oh my god!" Emma cried. "He killed her! He killed my mom!"

"No!" Stiles said quickly. "You don't know that!"

"Scott, Stiles! Emma! What's going on?" The sheriff called from the cell room.

Emma couldn't calm herself down. "He promised he wouldn't hurt her!"

"The blood is McCall's" Derek said, almost emotionlessly.

"Is he dead?" Emma asked. She didn't know which death could be worse.

"No."

Emma let out a long breath. She looked at Stiles. "I should have listened to you, Stiles. He's-He's psychotic. He's psychotic and he's going to take me away."

"That's not happening" Stiles said. They heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"I love you, Emma" he said quickly.

She nodded. "I know. I love you too."

"We'll get out of this. We'll be okay."

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"He won't get you" he said. "I promise, we'll make sure of it."

The door to the office was opened. Matt stopped short as he saw her kneeling beside Stiles, holding his hand.

Anger overcame him. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her feet.

"Touch him again and see what happens" he hissed at her. He spoke again before she could say anything. "Come on. Time to say goodbye to mom."

He took her arm and dragged her through the hall. Scott was just outside the door. He followed closely behind his sister.

Emma noticed him bleeding. "You shot him!" she accused. "You promised not to hurt him!"

Matt chuckled. "Guess what Emma? I lied."

Emma saw her mother in a holding cell. "Mom!"

"Emma!"

Emma ran to her. She grabbed her hand through the bars.

"I'm so sorry" she quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, mom."

"Are you alright?" her mom quickly asked. "Are you okay?"

Emma looked towards the ground. "I'm scared, mom."

"It's okay, sweetie. It's going to be okay."

Matt growled impatiently. "Just say goodbye and let's go."

"W-Why goodbye?" Mrs. McCall asked.

Matt walked up to Emma so that he was directly behind her. He pointed the gun straight at her head. Her mom practically whimpered.

"After tonight, you're never going to see your daughter again." Matt said this with a grin, as though he had just won some grand prize.

Mrs. McCall couldn't find words to speak, but the sheriff sure could.

"Hey! Hey!-You listen to me you son of a bitch. We will find you! If you so much as take her a foot outside this building against her will-"

"I think we're done here" Matt sighed. He began pulling her away.

"No!" Mrs. McCall shouted.

"I love you, mom!" Emma yelled to her. She struggling in Matt's grip, but they both knew it was no use.

"Emma!"

Matt pushed her into the hall. "Back to the office while I get your brother" he instructed. She stood still. "You left with your mother alive, I would hate for that to change."

"Please stop, Matt" Emma begged. "Please..."

"Get in the room!"

His voice boomed loudly stiles and Derek hadn't moved from there spots when she got in there

"You already got rid of all the evidence" Scott said. He had come in from behind them. "Why don't you just let us go?"

"You really think this is about the evidence?" Matt scoffed. "No, I want the book."

"What book?"

"The bestiary! And not just a few pages. I want the whole thing."

"Matt, I don't know what you're talking about" Emma told him.

"Of course you don't" he said cruelly. "You never know what's going on?"

"We don't have the book" Scott told him.

Suddenly, Matt started laughing. "You know what I just realized? If you guys had just included Emma, you probably would have already figured out it was me. Emma did you know the Kanima is afraid of water?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't remember hearing that."

"But you know that I can't swim, right?"

She nodded.

"That's right, because I told her on my first date. It was this whole story about how I dropped my camera into a fish tank because I was so scared of falling in. So she knew this whole time. Man...how many lives could you have saved just by talking to each other?"

"Matt, that's enough" Scott said. "We don't have what you want. There's no point in keeping us here."

"Trust me" Matt threatened. "I'll be getting what I want. Or else someone else will be biting a bullet pretty soon."

He brought the gun out higher. "Outside. Let's go. Jackson, makes sure no one leaves."

Emma had sat down again.

"I'm so sorry, Stiles" she said.

"Hey, don't apologize" he said. "It's not your fault."

"I think he's going to kill somebody tonight" she whispered.

"That's not going to happen!" he said quickly. "Derek is trying to beat this. He should be moving in minutes."

"I'm already regaining feeling in my leg."

"What does he want? What's a bestiary?" Emma asked.

"It's a book about mythical creatures."

"Why would he want that?"

It was Derek who spoke up. "Most likely to find a way to keep the Kanima after he's killed everyone on his list."

There was a quiet pause.

"Do you think he'll kill me?"

"Emma, stop" Stiles demanded.

"When-When he gets bored of me, or-or when I upset him-"

"We'll get you out of here" Stiles assured. "He's not taking you anywhere."

"Stiles, you can't even move..."

"I can move my legs" Derek announced. "I just need to quicken the healing process for my arms."

"C-Can I help?" Emma asked.

"Go over and grab two pens."

Looking around, Emma found some on the sheriff's desk.

"Bring them over here."

Emma kneeled next to Derek.

"Now I need you to stab me in both arms."

Emma's breath caught in her throat. She felt herself leaning away from him.

"I-I can't."

"You have to."

Emma looked at the pen in her hand, and then down at his arm. She leveled the pen with his shoulder. Her hands were shaking. She tried pushing it hard enough to break the skin, but nothing happened.

"Press harder" Derek instructed.

She pressed harder. Still nothing.

"Emma, if you want to get out of here in one piece you're going to have to actually try."

"Hey, lay off" Stiles said. "Emma you don't have to do this."

Emma shook her head. "No, No it's fine."

With all her might, she shoved the pen into his shoulder. His shirt began pooling with blood.

Emma stumbled away. "I can't do that again."

"I need my other arm-"

The light in the station suddenly shut off. A piercing alarm broke through the whole station. The recognizable sounds of guns and bullet shattering glass was heard.

Stiles was frantically trying to get a visual. "Woah, what the hell is going on?"

Emma rose to her feet.

"Jackson's gone" she announced.

Derek was the next to rise. He had a lag in his left arm.

"Get to any car outside" he said. "Drive to my house. Someone there will be able to help you."

"I-I can't drive" she admitted.

Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Then just hide somewhere."

He didn't say anything else as he brushed past her an through the door. She turned back to Stiles.

"Go" he told her. "Scott will find me. I'll be fine."

She hesitated. "I don't want to leave you."

"It's okay, Emma. Just go."

Emma took a step out the door.

"I love you, Emma" he said.

She let out a deep breath. "I know, Stiles. I love you too."

Emma was able to cautiously make it to the parking lot without anyone seeing her. She frantically tried to open every car she found. They were all locked.

A small click sounded behind her, as though someone had just loaded a gun. She quickly turned around.

Allison stood in front of her. She was dressed in all black and holding a cross bow.

"A-Allison..."

"Where's Derek?"

Emma frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Where. Is. Derek?"

"He-He's inside" she said. "But Allison, I need your help, Matt-"

"I know all about Matt" she told her. "We're dealing with him. You need to leave."

Emma looked around desperately. "How? I don't even know where to go."

"Just leave."

Allison pointed her crossbow in the air and began walking towards the police station.

"Allison!" she called. The hunter didn't even look back. "Allison, please! I _need_ you!"

She walked into the station without pause.

Emma spotted Stiles's jeep at the side of the station. Stiles always forgot to lock his car. She ran to it, pulled the handle, and discovered he had remembered to this time.

She punched the side of the car. "Dammit!"

She wondered where Scott was right now. She wished he would find her already.

"Emma."

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She grabbed the car handle and tried forcing the door open. She was banging on the windows also. Maybe she could get in if she broke them.

"Emma-"

She let out a scream as Matt grabbed her shoulder. "Scott!"

Instinctively, his hand slapped over her mouth. Her screams were muffled.

"It's okay, Emma" he whispered in her ear. "Stop struggling. I'm not going to hurt you."

He already hurt her. Emma brought her foot up and slammed it against the car. Maybe if she made enough noise Allison would hear and come back. Why did she leave her so quickly?

Matt gripped her more tightly and dragged her away from the car. She tried to get out of his hold, but all she was able to do was flail her feet around.

Matt suddenly stopped. Emma was flung into a hard surface. It was a black car. Matt's black car.

"Get in" he ordered.

Emma shook her head.

He sighed irritably. "Don't make this harder then it has to be."

"Please don't do this Matt" she begged.

"You're coming with me, Emma."

"No."

"Emma, get in the car, now."

She opened her mouth and started screaming again. "Scott! Scott!"

"Shut up!" Matt hissed.

"Scott, help!"

" _Be quiet!_ " He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Scot-"

Matt's hand suddenly came up and slapped her on the cheek. She let out a pained yelp.

Matt pulled his hand back in surprise. He hadn't meant to do that.

"Emma...I..."

"Why can't we just go home, Matt?" she asked quietly. "I just want to go home."

"I do too" he said. "But we can't do that."

"I just want to go back to the way things were..."

"The past is the past. We can't change what's happened now."

"Why can't you just leave me?"

Matt touched her face gently this time. "I love you, Emma."

She didn't say anything.

"You love me too, right?"

Again, she remained silent. But she reach forward and hugged him. He felt her still shaking, but it was more violent now.

Emma felt both terrified and comforted as he gently hugged her back.

"I love you, Matt" she whispered. "...but please don't make me go with you..."

His grip on her suddenly tightened. "You can't leave me" he spoke softly. "I won't let you."

She felt something cold on the back of her neck. It felt almost wet. But then, suddenly, she couldn't feel it at all. She knew what happened.

Her entire body fell limp at once. Matt caught her in his arms.

"You'll see I'm right, Emma. You'll see why we can't be separated."

Matt popped open the truck of his car. Slowly, he set her in. He didn't bother tying her hands or legs. He figured she would stay paralyzed for a few hours.

He gripped the hood. He starred down at her.

"Your brother should've just left things alone."

He then slammed the trunk shut. 


	18. Chapter 18

**This is my final chapter of 'I'm Scared, Scott' and I hope you enjoy it. There will be a sequel and if you have any suggestions for what you want seen in it just comment below. Please comment any thoughts, your comments mean a lot to me :) Enjoy!**

 **Final Song: Serial Killer by Lana Del Rey**

There was a small town that sat four hours outside Beacon Hills. For the most part, it was small, but it had an average level of crime rates. There was a small police department in the town. But almost every one of the officers were out on patrol.

Deputy Parrish was one of them. His car lay behind the sign on the highway that announced entrance to the city.

He waited for cars to speed by past him. His current job was to give out tickets. But all the cars seemed to be going the average speed today.

"Come on..." He muttered to himself. "Give me something to do already."

He spotted the car so quick after he said this, he wondered if he imagined it. But looking closer, he knew he hadn't made the mistake.

A small, black four-seated car Honda Civic passed him. The right back window seemed to almost be broken. They weren't speeding, but the car matched a vehicle that had recently been reported for kidnapping.

Deputy Parrish grabbed his radio as he pulled into the highway.

"Sheriff, this is Deputy Parrish reporting on the west boulevard highway. I've spotted a car that matches the description of...Matt Daehler's vehicle."

The response came quickly. "Parrish, Daehler is known to be armed and dangerous. Approach the car with caution. He is suspected to be holding a girl with him so refrain from shooting at the vehicle."

"Understood."

Parrish began feeling even more nervous as he drove behind the car. He hesitated, but flipped his sirens on.

The car seemed to react immediately. It sped up rapidly. Parrish panicked. Dropping his radio, he increased his speed also. He had never been in a car chase before, and at that moment he wished his first time wasn't with a teenage boy suspected of kidnapping and mass murder.

' _Stop the car_ ' he was silently pleading in his head. ' _Just stop the car and pull over._ '

At a sudden intersection, it looked to him like the car would be making a quick exit. He hoped not, he wasn't prepared to chase anyone through a crowded town full of innocent citizens and bystanders. He feared they would be hurt.

But as soon as the car attempted to turn, one of the tires seemed to skid too hard, and pop. The vehicle spun out of control hit the exit sign. Smoke began pumping out of the front engine.

"Holy shit..." He whispered. Parrish quickly got out of his car, gun drawn and pointed boldly in front of him.

"Get out of the vehicle!" he shouted loudly. No movement. "Get out of the vehicle!"

Walking closer, he almost thought that no one was in car at all, but then he saw him. Matt Daehler, the subject in question, was slummed against an airbag. A trail of blood falling from the top of his head. He was knocked completely unconscious.

Parrish was able to grasp his radio. The radio in the car had fallen, but he was using the one on his uniform. His heart was still beating extremely fast.

"This is Deputy Parrish. Immediate backup requested. Suspect Matt Daehler confirmed. Exit 97. He's been rendered unconscious for the time being."

A pause. Then an answer. "Message received. Three units headed your way. Remain where you are."

Parrish let out a sigh of relief. He took one wrist of the suspect and handcuffed it to the car door. He paused when he heard a soft thumping. Looking back, he guessed it was coming for the trunk.

"This keeps getting worse..." He told himself. He pumped the trunk open with the driver's controls and slowly walked behind the car.

Pulling the lid all the way open, nothing prepared him for what he saw. "Holy-"

"Scott!" Melissa McCall desperately waved down her son.

Nearly twenty minutes ago, Scott received a call from the hospital saying his sister was brought in from ambulance. Emma had been found.

Scott had been tearing through the woods to find her when he got the call, and it took all the speed he had to get there in the time he did.

"Mom!" He embraced her in a tight hug. Pulling away, he began bombarding her with questions. "Is she okay? Where is she? Is she hurt?"

"Scott-Scott calm down."

"Mom, I need to know-"

"I'll tell you but you have to calm down first."

He bit his tongue and waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "She was brought in on an ambulance. The vehicle she had been in was reported to have crashed-"

"Oh my god..."

"She was in the trunk. The crash gave her a slight concussion. She slipped unconscious on the way here."

Scott brought his hands to his head. He gripped his hair tightly. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine, Scott. But you need to be careful when going in there. She has several broken fingers, and her left elbow was shattered."

"All from the crash?" he asked. His arms came back down but only so he could use them to hold himself against the wall. He held tilted down. He shut his eyes tightly.

"No, actually...the doctor think the broken fingers came from her...repeatedly attempting to push the trunk open. He says she was most likely banging against the-"

Scott's right arm suddenly wailed back and slammed into the hospital wall. He punched a hole straight threw it, letting out a loud shout as he did so.

Melissa reacted quickly, grabbing her son by the shoulders and forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Look, Scott, I'm angry too. Do you think I enjoy seeing my daughter bloodied and battered in a hospital room?" Her voice was shaking. She took another deep breath. "But we both have to be strong. For her. She needs us to be strong right now. If she sees you start punching through anymore walls, she's gonna loose it. She needs you, Scott. You have to be there for her."

Slowly, he nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Just-Just let me see her."

Melissa nodded, stepping to the side. Scott hurried through the door. He stopped dead when he saw her laying there.

Dark bruises littered her face. The colors ranged from purple, red, yellow, to a sickly shade of green. Her hands and left and were all bandaged so thick he couldn't see the skin. She payed there, unconscious.

People say they look peaceful when unconscious, like they're just sleeping. Emma didn't look peaceful at all, she just looked broken.

He left the room quickly. His emotions were flaring up so fast, he feared he was going to shift.

His mom was quickly at his aid. "It's okay, Scott. We're going to make sure she's okay."

"She's not okay. She's never going to be okay." Melissa could tell just by the sound of voice that he had started crying.

Stiles, on the other hand, had been called into the police station by his father. Matt had been arrested and brought in.

Walking through the low staffed police department, Stiles found his father's office quickly.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"He's in the cell room under heavy surveillance" Sheriff Stilinski told his son. "We're waiting for a unit to get here to escort him to the hospital."

"The hospital? The same hospital Emma is at?"

"No, the hospital the next town over. He's injured, it's illegal to deny him treatment."

"He deserves to rot" Stiles snapped. "You know that."

"Stiles-"

"He _took_ Emma!" he cried. " _Our_ Emma! They were gone almost an entire day. How-How did we let this happen? Do you know what he could have done to her? I don't even know what condition she's in."

"You should go see her" the Sheriff said, trying desperately to calm his son down.

"No" Stiles said, "Not until I see him."

"I don't recommend going in there. Antagonizing him could only make the situation worse."

Stiles scoffed. He made his way into the cell room quickly. When he walked in, Matt was sitting on the cell bed, head leaning back against the wall. But when he entered he quickly looked up.

"Stiles!" he greeted. His voice was enthusiastic. "How's my Emma been doing?"

Stiles raced towards the cell. "You son a bitch-" A guard reached out and stopped him from going further.

Matt only laughed. "I take it not well. Yeah, I realize shoving her into the trunk was not the best way to make her want to stay with me, but I was kind of running low on options at the time."

"You are going to pay for everything you did" Stiles snapped. "You're never going to see the outside of a prison for as long as you live. And you will never see Emma again."

He saw Matt clench his jaw. "I don't know, Stiles. I've managed to get myself out of a situation like this before. And let's be honest, Emma can't stay away from me."

"She's in the hospital because of you!"

"One driving mistake isn't going to keep me and Emma apart." Matt stood up and walked to the edge of the cell, hands gripping the bars. "Emma is _mine_. She belongs to _me_. And know she knows it."

"What did you do to her?" Stiles demanded.

"Scott's at the hospital" he said, he began to relax against the bars. "Why don't you just ask him?"

Stiles wasn't sure what he meant, but he stepped out anyway. He dialed Stiles's number.

 _'Hello?'_

His voice was rough, and cracking.

"Scott, is-is Emma okay?"

 _'...I don't know. She-She's unconscious.'_

Stiles gulped. "Look, I know this is probably the worse time, but Matt has been talking about how he...'made her his', and I just need to know-"

 _'Stiles, I really don't want to hear this right now!'_

"Okay!" he said quickly, "Just...ask your mom is anything strange had happened to her. I'm scared he might have put a tracker on her."

A pause. _'Okay...Mom? Stiles wants to know if Matt left any unusual markings on Emma...What? W-Why wouldn't you tell me that?'_

"Scott, what happened?"

 _'What do you mean it's not my business? She's my sister! How could you-...But you can fix it right?...Mom, that-"_

"Scott!" Stiles screamed. "What happened?"

 _'He cut into her back'_ Scott hissed. _'And he-he carved his name into her. Like she was some kind of animal he was branding!'_

"What?" Stiles felt lightheaded. "It's not gonna...scar or anything is it?"

Scott didn't answer. _'I have to go.'_

"No, Scott wait!" But he had already hung up.

Stiles gripped his phone tightly in his hand. Storming back into the cell room, he took his phone and threw it as hard as he could at Matt. It hit him in the head with a sickening sound. Matt yelled profanity loudly.

"You son of a bitch!" Stiles screamed. " _I'll kill you!_ "

The officers guarding the cell room rushed forward and seized Stiles. Sheriff Stilinski rushed in.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"He hurt her dad! He hurt her so much and you're trying to protect him!"

"Stiles..." the Sheriff warned.

"He deserves to die and you know it!"

"Get out of here!" the Sheriff snapped. "Now!" Stiles heard him whisper. "Before you do something you'll regret."

But the only thing Stiles regretted was not catching on to Matt sooner, and not putting a stop to him. So many terrible things caused by one teenage boy. It made Stiles's stomach twist and turn.

Pulling away from the guards, he marched out without looking back at anyone. He decided the best thing to do would be to go to the hospital.

When he got there, he found Isaac Lahey sitting outside Emma's room. He was slouched over in the seat uncomfortably, and looked like he was sleeping.

"Isaac" Stiles called.

His eyes burst open and he jumped up. "What? Any news?"

Stiles looked him up and down. "What are you doing here?"

Isaac nodded to the door. "Scott's in there right now. I didn't want to disturb him."

"No, I mean what are you doing _here_. At the hospital. Did someone send you?"

Isaac gulped. "Oh. No. I was listening to police scanners to hear if anyone found anything. I came as soon as I could."

Stiles stared at him. "No offense, but you and Emma aren't really friends."

Isaac shrugged. "I guess I was just worried."

Isaac tried to hold an innocent act until Stiles went into the hospital room. He then slid back into his chair with a relieved sigh.

Inside the room, Stiles found Scott and Mrs. McCall both on each side of Emma's hospital bed. The light in the room gave her skin a warm color. Like a halo.

Her mother and brother held both of her hands. Scott's head was hung, and Stiles couldn't see his face. But he heard him crying. Melissa seemed to be holding herself together better. She looked up to Stiles with a sad smile. There were tears in his eyes. She took her right hand off of Emma's arm and patted the seat next to her.

Stiles sat immediately. His hands came up to the rails of Emma's bed. He was too afraid to touch her, he was scared he would hurt her.

And they all sat there together, in silence.

Emma hadn't woken up until the next day. And when she did, she woke up screaming. She was terrified. She flailed around in her bed until her brother was able to restrain her.

She remained there for two more weeks. All the while on heavy medication. Scott, her mom, and Stiles were there everyday. Emma could tell something was going on with them, but she didn't know what.

One day Stiles came in with an ugly bruise. All he told her was that they won the lacrosse championship. Emma felt sad that she couldn't have gone. Allison, Lydia, and her had been talking about it for months. Of course, she talked about it with Matt too.

He promised her he would take her out to an expensive restaurant if they won. But she knew he would still take her even if they lost. Emma was so excited about the game that she bought a dress to wear just for the event. It was hanging on her door the day Matt found her after Jackson's party.

Emma had cried a lot because of him. She was embarrassed to, but she couldn't stop herself. She didn't mind crying in front of her mom. She knew she would understand. Mrs. McCall had cried countless nights after her husband had left. But she hated when she cried in front of Scott or Stiles. She knew they knew she was crying because of Matt. And they knew she missed him. Emma had once began crying in front of Scott, and she accidentally muttered Matt's name.

Scott bolted up angrily. He shouted at her. He told her that she shouldn't even speak his name ever again. Mrs. McCall quickly rushed him out.

And then there was the day Isaac came. He shuffled in quietly when Scott and Stiles left to go to school, and when Emma's mom was working with a different patient.

"Hey, Emma." He knocked in the door as he entered.

Emma remained emotionless. She wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Isaac. She had mixed feelings about him coming to the hospital for her. What she didn't know, was that he came nearly everyday.

In his hands, she spotted a dark blue, thick, wool blanket. He held it up. "I got this for you. I was worried you might get cold with the hospital blankets."

She didn't say anything.

"Um, yeah" Isaac cleared his throat awkwardly. "I thought I'd drop it off before heading to school."

Walking closer, he opened the blanket and draped it over her. He was careful to tuck it in around her frail body. He looked up at her. They locked eyes. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he just turned away instead. He began walking out the door.

"Isaac" she called. "Why did you call me?"

"What?"

"The night of Jackson's party. You called me. You called me at one in the morning. Why?" It had been a question that had been bugging her since that night.

Isaac loosely shrugged his shoulders, a sad expression on his face. "It doesn't matter now."

Then he left.

Emma waited for him to come back again, but he never did.

Instead the Sheriff came, and he brought burdened news with him. He made sure Scott and Mrs. McCall were there when he told her about Matt's death at the precinct.

He had disappeared from the guards for only a few minutes. As soon as the search began he was spotted floating in the river. He was said to have jumped in the river in an attempt to escape, but drowned.

After the news was given, Melissa excused all the boys from the room. She then held her daughter as she began crying her eyes out.

When the two agonizing weeks ended, Emma was able to be sent home on bed rest. Mrs. McCall took a few days off to watch over her.

With the news of her going home, Emma received visits from all kinds of people.

Erica came with Boyd to tell her how they were leaving, and to apologize to anything bad they had ever done to her. Derek didn't actually come, but she received a 'get well soon' card from Boyd that was signed by him.

Scott burst in and grabbed the card from her when he heard this. He read it over before muttering something about how Derek always tried to take advantage of situations before leaving. Emma then remembered that she wasn't allowed to talk to Derek.

Allison and Lydia showed up. Emma sent them away. Only when Lydia came alone did she allow her up. Emma had pitted a deep anger against the hunter. She knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't shake it. Allison had left her on her own outside the police station before Matt grabbed her. Everything after that a part of her considered Allison's fault.

She managed to change the subject whenever Lydia came and tried to ask about why Allison couldn't come. Emma was talking to her when Isaac came in. He waited hesitantly at the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Lydia and Emma shared a knowing look. "I'll be downstairs" Lydia told her.

As she walked out, Isaac noticed something about the room. All the windows were wide open. All the doors were too.

"Hey, Isaac..." she said quietly. Her voice held no enthusiasm.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" he said. "I haven't checked in on you for a while and-"

"I want you to go" she said.

Isaac froze. "What?"

"I appreciate you coming over, but now I want you to leave. Please. Go."

Slowly, he walked half way out the door. Then he stopped himself and shook his head. "No."

"Isaac, I really don't want you here."

"I don't care" he said. "I have something I want to say. And you're going to hear me. You want to know why I called you after Jackson's party?"

"Why Isaac?" she snapped. "Did you want to remind me how terrible Matt was and tell me I was stupid for wanting to talk to him again? Guess what? I know!"

"I'm in love with you Emma" he blurted.

Emma felt taken aback. But for some reason she didn't feel as though it was a complete surprise.

"I knew I liked you Emma. But that night-that night was the same night as a full moon. I needed an anchor or else I was going to hurt somebody. You know who I thought of Emma?"

He didn't have to say it, but he did.

"You! That's when I realized I loved you Emma! And so I called you. I just-I needed to talk to you. When you didn't answer I thought maybe you were asleep, maybe you were ignoring me. But if I had known that you-"

He stopped himself. "I'll leave you alone for now. I know you need it. But I'm far from gone Emma."

She hesitated. "He locked in a trunk for almost twelve hours."

It was a sudden statement she hadn't expected herself to make. But as soon as Isaac heard it, he came forward, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I-I couldn't move. Not for about an hour. I could scream, but that was it. It was so terrible. But then I got my feeling back, and it was even worse. I could feel everything. There was so much pain."

She looked up at him. "He carved his name into my back. And the pain I felt from it wouldn't go away, because I couldn't move. I tried so hard to get out. I was banging on the hood. My fingers started bleeding, but I couldn't stop myself."

She had started crying again. "But that's not even the worse part. It wasn't being locked in there, or being thrown around in the car crash, or even that wait for the ambulance after that officer found me, knowing that my life would never be the same again. It's right now, Isaac, it's what I feel right now."

"What do you feel right now, Emma?"

She looked down and covered her face with her hands.

"I still love him!" she cried. "I know I do. I hate him so much but I love him! Even after all he did! What is wrong with me?"

Isaac brought out his arms and wrapped them around her. He pulled her into him. She continued to cry against him.

He was unsure about what he was about to say, but said it anyway. "I know you heard the rumors. The ones about my dad."

She didn't react any differently. He wondered if she even heard him. He continued anyway.

"They were true, Emma. The ones you heard. All of them were true. But no one knew the worst of it. What he really did to me." He took a deep breath. "He locked me in a freezer."

She stiffened in his arms. She quieted down. He wasn't sure if this was a good or bad reaction. But at least it was a reaction.

"He locked me in this small freezer. So small that my elbows touched the sides. It wasn't the kind of freezer I was standing up, I was laying down. But I couldn't move my legs out all the way. They kept falling asleep."

He began softly moving his hand up and down her back. "I would be in there for hours. And I-I would try to claw my way out. I thought that if I scratched at each tiny layer of the metal, maybe a would be able to cut through it."

"It didn't work" Emma said.

Isaac shook his head. "It didn't. The memories never went away, neither did the fear" Isaac looked around at all her open windows, "or the claustrophobia I got from it."

He grabbed her hand. "But even through all of that, even through all he did. I still love him. I still love my dad."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of the way he was before he did all the things he did. And because I knew that he still loved me. Even if he didn't show it in the right way."

Emma pulled away from him, staring at him at an equal eye level. "What did you do when he died?"

"I grieved. I cried. I felt like I would die too. There were so many rumors going on around his death. I felt like I couldn't stand it."

"How did you get passed it?"

"I didn't. Maybe to everyone else I did, because they think I'm better off without him. But I'll always miss him. And no matter what anyone else says, I know I'll always love him."

"It's too hard" she confessed. "I wish that I could change. That I wouldn't feel this way."

Isaac brought her closer to him again, hugging her closely.

"Don't change, Emma" he told her softly. "Please, god, never change."

"What did Isaac want to talk to you about?" Stiles asked.

Emma shrugged innocently. "Just stuff."

"Really?" he asked, "What kind of stuff?"

"Just regular stuff."

Stiles, who was laying next to her, watching the television in front of her bed, looked at her suspiciously. "You know he was at the hospital?"

"He gave me this blanket" she told him. She held up the blue material.

"No, I mean like the first night you were there. He went there a lot."

A small smile graced her face. "That was nice of him."

"No, that's weird. You two barely know each other."

Emma shrugged again.

Stiles turned on the bed to face her. "Emma, how do you think Matt died?"

She froze. "He drowned."

"No, I mean really died."

Her head snapped to the right to face him. "You think your dad lied to me?"

"No, I think they did find Matt in the river. But how did he get out? And Matt was smart enough not to go into the water. I think someone drowned him."

She turned back to the ceiling, a sudden deep, crushing feeling hit her chest.

"I don't want to talk about that."

Stiles scoffed. "Why? Are you really still hung over that sicko like Scott told me?"

"Stiles, you don't know what you're talking about..."

"I know that you cried over him. I know that he deserved getting killed, no matter who killed him. And I know that I was relieved when I heard the news. But you know what I think? I think that maybe Isaac likes you. But, Emma, I will not let you go down that road again. I know he's bad news and this time I'll do more then ask you to stay away."

She sat up in her bed. Stiles followed her suit. "Stiles, I'm just trying to get through what happened. Isaac comforted me. He knows what I'm going through, you can't push him away from me."

"He knows what you're going through? I was there when Matt was holding us hostage. I watched Matt hit my dad on the back of the head so hard he got passed out. I was sent to counseling for weeks."

"I'm sorry" Emma said. "I never meant for any of that to happen."

"It wasn't you're fault. You couldn't control what he did, or said. He was crazy, Emma. He was crazy and psychotic and obsessed with you."

"He hurt you because of me" she said. "He hurt you because he was jealous."

"Jealous because you were in love me?"

Emma felt herself stiffen. Her cheeks held a deep shade of red.

"I remember what Matt said at the station. He saw you kiss me before Jackson's party. He thought that was why." Emma was turned away from him, but Stiles forced her to face him. "...Is that why you kissed me?"

"Why does it matter? You obviously thought it was some rebound move."

Stiles looked deep into her eyes before slowly leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and caught the shock in her eyes.

"Because I think I might be in love with you too."

"Are you okay with sleeping in here by yourself?" Scott asked her. Night had come quickly and the room was dark.

"I'll be okay, Scott" she said. "I know I'm safe with you here."

He smiled at her. "I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

As he left she muttered, "I know where you're room is idiot."

She laid in her bed. She had only gotten an hour of sleep before she was woken up by a strange noise. She looked over to her door in confusion.

"Scott?"

No answer. She stood up from her bed.

"Mom?"

She walked to her door and looked out.

"Hello?"

"Emma."

She whipped around. He was behind her. He was wearing the same clothes as the last time she saw him. But he was drenched with water. It was dripping from his clothes. It drenched onto her bedroom carpet. A damp puddle formed under him.

"M-Matt-"

Her voice gave out.

"Emma" he repeated.

"You're dead. Y-You died."

"They can't kill a kanima master, Emma. No one can kill us."

He took a step forward and she stumbled back into her wall.

"No..."

"I came back for you, Emma. I promised we were going to be together forever. And we are."

 _"Scott!"_

Matt reached forward and grabbed her shoulders. His cold, wet touch terrified her.

 _"Scott!"_

"You'll see, Emma" he said. He kept repeating her name. "You'll see how much I really love you."

Emma closed her eyes. _"Scott!"_

 _"Emma!"_ Scott yelled. He burst into the room. He grabbed her sister and held her tightly.

"He's here!" she screamed.

"Who? Who's here?"

"Matt! Matt's here!"

Mrs. McCall had run in by now. She looked panicked. "Emma, what's wrong? What's happening?"

"Matt's here! He's alive, he came back!"

Both her mother and brother looked around the room. They exchanged glances. No one else was in the room.

"No one else was here" Scott assured her. "I would be able to smell them."

"He was here" she said. "He was going to take me again."

Scott hugged her even tighter. Her head was buried deep into his chest. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"It's alright, Emma, you're alright. Matt's gone, he's never coming back."

"He's never going away" she cried. "He's never going away."

"Emma, I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not leaving. I'll protect you."

She gripped onto his shirt tightly. Her voice had lowered to a whisper by now. "I'm scared, Scott. I'm so, so scared."

 **The End**


	19. Sequel

The sequel to this story will be coming out soon (finally:) And I'd like to ask you for help on choosing the name. The choices so far are:

Stay A Little Longer

The Roads We've Taken

The Choices We've Made

Also feel free to tell me about anything you want to see/want to happen in the sequel :)


	20. Hold Me Closer

The official sequel of "I'm Scared, Scott"

story/story_edit_ ?storyid=12003371


End file.
